Percy JacksonBella, Cleo, and Chrystal
by Bella Smith1
Summary: This story is the lives of three half-blood girls and it is based after both Percy Jackson series. Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Day

The first day that they went to Camp Half-Blood, Bella, Cleo, and Chrystal had no idea what they were in for. They had all read the Percy Jackson's series and the other series as well. The minute Chrystal's mother drove them off to the only safe place for demigods, their lives changed forever.

Not that their lives had ever been _normal, _but they were about to get much more bizarre.

They were three girls with dyslexia and ADHD, and their highest grade had probably been a C-. Cleo had shoulder length, dark blond hair, which she often wore up in a casual ponytail. She was tall and strong, and a daredevil. Bella was probably near the opposite. Her hair was a very long golden blond, which she normally kept in a braid or let it swing free. She was skinny and about average height, and she was nearly always worrying about something. She liked to stay out of trouble, and because of this had a hard time dealing with it. She didn't like to take risks, and she was always cautious, although Cleo referred to her as paranoid. Chrystal was about Bella's height, with short, dark brown hair that had lurid, but naturally red highlights in it. She was noisy and talkative, but a very good friend. More daring than Bella but not as risky as Cleo. They all lived with Chrystal's mother, who claimed to have taken Bella and Cleo in when their parents had died. Oddly enough, Chrystal's mother had always stressed on them to learn up on Greek and Roman mythology, which was why they'd started to read Percy Jackson. It had been incredibly difficult, because dyslexia made reading a pure nightmare. But they'd persisted, mostly because Chrystal's mother had made a contest out of it. She'd asked them to choose which god was their favorite, and sort of compete. Cleo had always like Percy's dad Poseidon, and apart from that she liked Ares, Athena, and Hermes okay. Her least favorites were Hades, Zeus, and Hera. She claimed that they were jerks in the story and in the Greek myths.

Bella was pretty different though, she hated Poseidon. She claimed that Rick Riordan had over exaggerated him in the books. She said that he was cocky and rude in the myths. Cleo kept telling her that she must have read it wrong, and demanded the real reason why Bella didn't like Poseidon. Yet, Bella had always refused to say.She liked Zeus, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia. And apart from her dislike of Poseidon, she didn't like Hera, Dionysus, Ares, or Hermes very much.

Chrystal said that she couldn't see much reason to hate Hades in the Percy Jackson series; she had a weird amount of understanding for him. But aside from that she didn't have any preferences. Cleo was always trying to recruit her in a "liking Poseidon" team. But Chrystal didn't really like him either. She said that he was all right, but he was just not really her type.

So what does this have to do with anything you might be asking, well these three young girls are demigods. Well at least, that was what Chrystal's mother Laura was telling them in the car right now.

"You're demigods. Half-bloods. Like Hercules, Perseus, and Percy Jackson, along with hundreds of others."

"Mom," Chrystal asked. "Are you joking?"

"No. No I'm not. And don't ask me about your parents. Aside from Chrystal's father, I don't know who yours are," she glanced at Bella and Cleo. "In fact, I don't even know if it's your father or your mother that's the god. I'm sorry. I know you must be dying to understand everything, but I can't give you a lot of information."

"Will we ever know?" Bella asked, her forehead creasing.

"Of course, you read about claiming. Your godly parent will tell you who they are. Well they should."

"And if they don't?" Cleo asked.

"They probably will, the gods always claim their children now."

"Are- are we going to live there?" Chrystal asked.

"Yes."

"Mom I want to live with you," Chrystal said, she looked shocked.

"Well, _you'll _only go to Camp Half-Blood in the summertime if you want. You can live with me the rest of the year. If you want."

"That sounds, okay. But why are we suddenly going there now?"

It's the safest place for you. Monsters keep coming after you."

"We haven't seen any."

"That's because the mist distorts them, it makes them seem normal. You'll be safer at Camp Half-Blood."

"This sounds adventurous," Cleo said excitedly. Bella and Chrystal looked at her in amazement, and then looked away. Neither of them could imagine that this could be true.

"Here we are," Laura said, and pulled up beside a tall white pine tree on a hill. They got out of the car and walked up the hill, standing beside the pine tree. They looked down at the valley, and gasped.

It was just like Rick Riordan had described it, with strawberry fields and a long string of cabins and a really big cabin that they knew was called the Big House. There were woods and what sounded like a stream. Yet most amazing of all was a swarm of people running around with weapons. Swords, bows, daggers, spears, and shields. You name it and they had it. They were fighting viciously, which wasn't exactly a warm welcome for the girls.

Just then they heard a loud battle cry. Well there were a lot of them down in the valley but this battle cry sounded close. Before they knew it a strong stout girl in full-fledged battle armor came hurtling at them with a hoard of campers behind her. She had a spear in her hand and was about to swing it across all three girls' knees when she suddenly stopped.

"Mortals," she spat in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Clarisse!" The girl turned around sharply, and Bella, Cleo and Chrystal looked around her to see another girl with long blond hair along with a boy who had short, untidy brown hair and bright green eyes making their way up the hill. Both of them were heavily armed.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Clarisse shouted.

"We don't harm mortals Clarisse."

"They're _inside _Camp Half-Blood Wise girl! What else are we supposed to do?"

"Girls," Laura said nervously. "Is someone there?" Chrystal's mother had not yet crossed over to the other side of the pine tree.

"What you can't see them?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm mortal, I can't go in there, much less see it."

"See Clarisse," a beautiful girl with brown choppy hair said testily as she made her way up the hill. "These three can't be mortals. They're probably new half-bloods. That woman is probably their mother."

"We're not sisters!" Cleo shouted angrily.

"Everyone calm down," the beautiful girl said. "Tell us your story newcomers." It was really weird, because suddenly everyone was looking calm and the tension in the air vanished.

"Cut out the charm speaking, Piper," said a burly boy with a tool belt slung around his waist. He had a helmet and armor on, so the girls couldn't see what he looked like.

"I was only trying to help Leo," Piper said coolly. She turned away from him and focused her attention on the three girls. "Don't worry, you're safe here. Tell us your story." Bella, Cleo, and Chrystal immediately felt perfectly at ease, this person was obviously a friend.

"My mom brought us here. She said that we were demigods and that we belonged here," Chrystal said, smiling at Piper.

Annabeth looked over at Laura, who was squinting right at her. Then she walked up to her. Laura jumped when Annabeth reached the other side of the pine tree, only now just being able to see her.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. They're half-bloods. This one-" Laura indicated Chrystal- "is my daughter. The other two I just care for. But they belong here. So I brought them so they could train."

"Well you did the right choice," Annabeth said. "We'll take care of them. You can go now."

Laura nodded, and said her parting words, "You're in good hands."

The three girls turned back to the other campers. "Well Percy," Annabeth said. "Let's take them to the Big House to see Chiron."

Clarisse grunted and started to storm back down the hill.

"Why so grumpy, Clarisse?" Leo asked. "One of them might be a daughter of Ares."

"Those scrawny little things!" Clarisse laughed. "How ridiculous!"

Cleo's mouth shot open indignantly. She looked furious at being insulted, no matter how tough her assassin looked.

Percy took his eyes off of Clarisse's retreating back and shook his head. Then he turned his attention back to the three new campers and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! What are your names?"

"I'm Bella," Bella said.

"Well actually," Cleo scoffed. "Her real name is Arabella."

"No it is not!" Bella shouted, her face turning red and furious.

"It is too."

"Don't you dare call me that again! My name is Bella!"

"Where did you get the name Arabella?" Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

Bella flushed again, her face patterned with rage. This was one of the only things that really got to her. She did not use the name Arabella.

"If Bella wants to be called Bella, then we'll call her Bella," Annabeth said.

Bella nodded at her and then glowered at Percy. He cleared his throat and turned to Cleo. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Cleo," she said. ("Cleopatra," muttered Bella.) Cleo eyed Percy, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw her.

"I know you!" He exploded, turning red when Annabeth turned to look at him.

"From your time in the Roman Camp," she asked sharply.

"No," Percy shook his head. "But I could have sworn-" He broke off and blushed deeper at the look that Annabeth was giving him. "But I must have been mistaken." He finished sheepishly.

"What's your name?" Annabeth's voice was rather prickly as she addressed Chrystal.

"Chrystal," she said.

"Well Bella, Cleo, and Chrystal," Percy said. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This smart-aleck here is Annabeth, daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom. And that girl over there," Percy flicked his head in the direction that Clarisse had gone, "is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, the god of war. This is Leo, the son of Hephaestus, and Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"So you're Perseus Jackson," Bella asked, her voice sounding amazed.

"I wish that Rick hadn't written those stories," Percy groaned. "Now even the mortals know about me."

"Yes well, enough chit-chat. Let's take you to your new home," said Annabeth.

The tromped down the hill and the girls followed. As they went Annabeth said to Percy, "You know, it's weird that the mortal didn't take Bella and Cleo here, since they didn't live with their parents."

Percy shrugged, and continued walking, but he kept glancing back at Cleo.

"That's really weird," Bella said.

"What is?" Cleo asked.

"Just the way that Percy Jackson keeps staring at you."

Cleo shrugged. "Well maybe he just likes me, he is unbelievably cute."

"Definantly a looker," Chrystal conceded, smiling.

Bella shook her head, "Well if his dad is Poseidon, he's bound to be stupid."

The ground rumbled beneath their feet, and it shook so much that Bella fell over with a shriek.

Percy looked back with a grin on his face. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't go around saying stuff like that Bella. I mean, my dad is nice but he's not _that _nice."

"Did you hear me?" Bella asked, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Here what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," she said, giving a small, embarrassed smile.

The party continued the trek down the hill, and the girls continued their whispered conversation.

"Well sure, he was pretty great in the books, but maybe all of that isn't true," Bella said, looking ashamed at saying the insult.

"You are so picky," Cleo said. "What do you have against Poseidon?"

"Never mind. Forget it," Bella said, blushing again.

"Don't press her Cleo," Chrystal advised. For once Cleo listened to her, and kept quiet.

"Well what have we here?"

The three girls looked up and gasped. They had been so intent on their talk that they had failed to notice a tall Centaur walking up to them.

He looked just like most centaurs. With a lower horse's body and a human body further up. He had a bushy beard but he was smiling, which helped to stabilize the girls' reaction.

But they were still very stunned. It took even Cleo a moment to speak. "You're Chiron aren't you? Wow this is cool."

Chiron laughed, and then he caught eyes with Cleo, and his face clouded with a bit of worry that only she didn't notice; luckily. She just kept chattering.

"Are these new demigods?" Chiron asked. "How old are you three?"

"I'm not sure," Bella said.

I'm sixteen," Chrystal said.

"Somewhere around seventeen or eighteen," said Cleo.

"Well no matter. Welcome half-bloods. Would you like to see the camp?"

The girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Annabeth and Percy will show you around, and then we can fix you up with some weapons."

Annabeth looked kind of impatient, but Percy didn't. He steered them over to the cabins with Annabeth coming up behind, looking sour.

"So this is Zeus's cabin," Percy said a bit dismally. "It used to be kind of boring, but he said that he wanted it to be redone. Annabeth took care of that."

"The outside still looks the same," Annabeth added, but inside it's a lot more comfortable than it used to be." Bella, Cleo and Chrystal followed her inside. The thing they noticed the most was an enormous statue of Zeus up along the wall. "That's not new. But this place used to look like a bank vault. Now the walls are a lot softer looking instead of ornate. It's got bunks and a fire, and fewer pillars. It has got more friendly looking decorations though. I prefer it to how it was. And I guess Zeus likes it now, or he would have ordered another remodel."

"This place must have been pretty awful looking," Cleo said. "You say it looked like a bank vault. That must have been fun to sleep in. Does anyone stay in here?"

"Not really," said Annabeth. "Children of Zeus keep leaving. Thalia joined the hunters of Artemis, and Jason stays in the Roman camp sometimes and stays here sometimes. He should be coming back for another visit soon."

The group left the cabin and entered another one, which really looked like a bank vault. Annabeth distastefully said that it was Hera's and that nobody stayed in there. They left without any conversation.

"Wow, that cabin looks fun," Cleo said. She was looking at a smaller cabin with tridents on the front and an almost sea smelling scent.

"That's Poseidon's cabin," Percy said proudly. The cabin indeed seemed nice, except for the fact that it was making Bella and Chrystal Sea sick. Cleo loved it though.

The next cabin was kind of scary. It was red and black with a three headed dog sign in the front. Inside was a boy with black hair sitting on a bouncy looking bed.

"Hey Nico," Percy said. "These are the newcomers."

"Well hi," Nico said, getting down from his bed and smiling at them. "I hope you have a fun time at camp. If you ever need my help, just say."

He sat back down on his bed and the group left, with Annabeth shaking her head. "He's always been a little detached. But no matter. Let's see the rest of the cabins."

She went on and they did too, seeing cabin after cabin and every time wondering if this was where they would be staying.

"So those are the cabins. If you're not claimed by tonight then you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. But odds are that by the campfire you'll be claimed. That's usually when the gods choose to do it."

Percy and Annabeth continued on, talking about where they ate, the forest where they did capture the flag, the stables for the Pegasus, the stables for the griffins, the lake, the creek, the ant hill, and everything else.

"So that's the end of the tour," Annabeth said smiling, her impatience long forgotten. "Why don't we start training with each other? It'll be the best way for getting you guys into the feel of things."

She led them to the training station, and fixed them up with armor and swords. By this time a crowd had gathered, and everyone was watching the three.

"Let's have these two go first," Chiron said, pointing at Cleo and Bella.

Bella looked up nervously, she was having a hard time holding her sword the right way, and she was clutching the handle gingerly. "Do I have to go against her?"

"It's probably best. Neither of you know very much."

"But she'll totally cream me," Bella said.

"Well so will anyone else here, they actually know how to fight. She won't. This will be better."

Bella sighed, but she stood up, looking scared.

Cleo smiled, and drew into a swordsman's stance. Bella shakily raised her own, feeling embarrassed.

Cleo charged, and Bella blocked the blow, nearly dropping the sword. They began to parry strikes. Clumsily Bella swung the sword wildly. She tried to side step Cleo's next swing, and as she tried, to cut to Cleo's arm. But Cleo swung expertly and cut a deep cut on her right leg. Bella cried out and hunched over, wincing. Then she swung again, and Cleo blocked and turned, cutting the back of her leg. Then her arm.

It was almost worse than when Annabeth had beaten up Percy in the movie. Bella was quite obviously terrible. Cleo was cocky, and she was openly displaying it now. All of the campers were quiet and Bella knew why. They were all stunned at how awful she was. No demigod was this bad. They were all wondering how she would ever be able to defend herself.

Cleo disarmed her, and Bella blushed terribly. Everyone must think that she was such a wimp, and a coward. All of the campers were looking at each other, and then at her. She was so humiliated that she wanted to scream, and sob.

"Well," said Annabeth trying to laugh to diffuse the tension and the ridiculousness of the situation. "Why don't we try Chrystal now?"

Bella sat down, but she could feel herself burning under all of their gazes, she was probably the first demigod who had ever failed so easily. She was supposed to have natural battle reflexes! She was supposed to be a hero, like other half-bloods! What could she do? Just when she had found somewhere that she had thought she would fit in, she realized that she could barely swing a sword in the right way. She would never amount to anything. She'd either die before she was claimed, or she would never be claimed because her godly parent was so ashamed.

Bella didn't watch Chrystal battle with Percy set on easy. She only knew by the nods around her and the approving words that she had been a decent competitor. Not that everyone fought with a sword, but Bella had never heard of anyone who had been as bad as she was. Thinking about all of the other weapons that she might be able to use was crazy. She couldn't imagine being good with any other thing like a spear, or a staff. It was all hopeless. She didn't have any special something like a master bolt or a helm of terror. What would she do? She would never know who her mom or dad was.

Everyone was getting into their battle armor to train; they were talking excitedly about how they couldn't wait to see who the newcomers' parents' were. They probably weren't talking about her though; no one would be able to stand having her as their kid. She went and sat by Cleo and Chrystal to wait, while everyone else went for some training with each other.

"That was a pretty great victory," Cleo bragged. She looked at Bella's downcast face and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find some weapon, maybe, an ax."

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh no problem," Cleo said cheerfully. Then she went into detail about how good she was and said a few comments about how bad Bella was. She flipped her sword in the air and caught it by the handle again. "Well, why don't we go join the other campers then?"

The three walked over, Bella trailing behind. Then she gritted her teeth and grimly followed the campers to the campfire to see Cleo and Chrystal get claimed.

The campfire was an amazing sight! The half-bloods were singing at the top of their lungs and were almost sounding good. The louder and more sincerely they sang, the higher the fire went. It was at ten feet and flashing different colors when everyone gasped.

Bella stopped looking at her tennis shoes and tilted her head up. Everyone was pointing excitedly at a burning symbol above Chrystal's head. Bella squinted and then realized that the reason why she was having trouble looking at it was because it was glowing red, And probably because her brain didn't want to make sense of the image. Hanging suspended from the air was a three headed dog, with teeth that in a real version had to be as long as baseball bats. The mouths were ajar, and if any sound had been emanating from them they would have been roaring. The dog was outlined with fiery red flames. When the red light was on the verge of blinding Bella, it suddenly toned down, and the night air was empty again.

It was again completely silent around the clearing, even Clarisse wasn't saying anything.

Annabeth was the first to speak. "Hades? But how-" She broke off, her eyes wide with amazement. She pressed her lips together, and avoided Chrystal's gaze, who was looking at her desperately.

"That's crazy," said Percy. "The pact of the big three. She can't be sixteen unless Hades broke his oath."

"Maybe he did," Nico said. He seemed even more shocked than the rest. "I mean, Zeus and Poseidon both did."

"Well sure Nico, but she looks like she's older than you."

"Well I was born a long time ago," Nico said. "I didn't age when I was in the Lotus Casino."

"But then why hasn't she been discovered, surely the other gods would have known about her."

"No one knew about me," Nico said.

"Yes, but she must have been born just a few years after Percy. Monsters would have been coming after her like crazy. This doesn't make sense. Someone would have known, besides Hades," Chiron said.

Chrystal was looking at the ground. She seemed too stunned to talk, until Nico came pounding over to her and said, "Well hi sis!"

Chrystal cracked a smile, she seemed to suddenly brighten. "Hi Nico."

"That doesn't solve the mystery!" Clarisse snapped. "There's something weird going on."

"That's obvious enough," Travis from the Hermes cabin said. "But honestly, who cares?"

Bella shot him a look. Who didn't care? This was incredible. For the first time, Bella felt pity for Chrystal. She wouldn't have exactly liked having Hades as her dad. But then again, at least she would have been claimed. That was an experience that was never going to happen to her now.

Then Leo said, "If you'd all stop being surprised. You'll look up and be shocked." Bella peered above her head, hopeful for a moment. But above her she could see only the stars. That meant Cleo was being honored. What a surprise. She almost didn't want to see who it was that Cleo was descended from. But curiosity got the better of her. Bella looked up, and this time her mouth fell open. Annabeth looked like she was about to faint.

Above Cleo's head was a glimmering, blue green trident. The symbol of Poseidon.

"Another child of the Big Three," Chiron mused. He didn't seem surprised at this for some reason; he just looked like he had his answer, which was a lot more than the rest of the campers.

"This is crazy!" Annabeth gasped. "We have another Seaweed Brain!"

Percy rolled his eyes next to her as everyone laughed. "I think that's beside the point. What we should be wondering about is how she's here. The pact of the Big Three was supposed to prohibit this."

"Guess Poseidon broke it twice too," Bella said, smirking. This was nice. Poseidon wasn't showing Zeus up anymore. She supposed that it didn't really surprise her that Cleo was Poseidon's daughter. Well, actually she was just trying not to scream at how convenient the whole thing was. Now Cleo could drown her too.

The reason why Bella didn't like Poseidon was because she was afraid of him. No, not really afraid. _Terrified. _She was afraid of water. Terrified of water. She was afraid of washing dishes. The greatest fear that she had ever had was drowning. When she was younger she had liked to play a lot of Mario video games. But those often had a lot of water levels on it. Some where you had to race sharks and if you didn't win they ate you. She probably wouldn't have minded quite as much if Mario could breathe underwater. But the sea monsters were terrifying. There had even been this level in Super Mario Sunshine where you had to go down to the bottom of the ocean and clean an eel's teeth. At the same time, you were trying to avoid being eaten and trying to get coins so that you wouldn't run out of air. She hadn't beaten the game because she could never get up the nerve to jump down into the water. She hadn't done it for two years in fact. Cleo in the end had been the one to beat it for her. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone, particularly not Cleo. She'd told Cleo that the level was too hard as a ploy, and she hoped that Cleo didn't suspect.

She imagined how horrible it would have been if Poseidon had claimed her. Not that he ever would claim someone as terrible as her. He was such a jerk. He was always letting people drown. I mean what was his excuse; _I forgot they couldn't breathe underwater. _Seriously.

Well Cleo and he were a lot alike. Both of them were cocky and crazy and mean. Actually, Cleo could be nice sometimes, but nice or not, they were still friends, and they probably always would be.

"How could you be a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked. You're about my age, so you must have been born during the Titan war or something. Actually you know, he did say to me one time by the lake, and I quote, 'Well now I can claim all of those other children of mine, and send you some siblings.' I never knew if he was kidding or not."

"Apparently he wasn't," said Annabeth. She didn't look annoyed, in fact, she looked joyous. Bella was puzzled until she realized that Annabeth had been jealous because she thought that Percy liked Cleo. Now that she knew that they were half siblings, she couldn't exactly be mad could she?

"Well that only leaves Bella," said Piper. "I can't wait to find out who your parent is."

Bella bit her lower lip; it was all that she could do to not burst into sobs. Despite the oath that the gods had made for Percy, she was pretty sure that because of her, one of the Olympians would break their word.

"Yea right," a girl named Drew from the Aphrodite cabin said. "She isn't fit for any of the Olympian gods."

"Drew!" Piper snapped. Drew averted her eyes, and Bella recalled the story when Piper had totally beaten Drew and taken her place as head of the Aphrodite cabin.

But Drew was right for once. Now Bella was truly in danger of crying, but she would _not _cry in front of the entire camp or when her parent might be listening.

"She's a demigod, Drew," Annabeth snapped. "Anyone who thinks otherwise-" she left her threatening words hanging in the air. This was not what Bella wanted though; she didn't want Annabeth fighting her battles. It was far too humiliating. But Bella would never have told Annabeth that, not when she was being so nice.

She just scowled and said, "So will I sleep in the Hermes cabin? Would someone show me there please?"

"I will," Connor, Travis's twin said. "There's a lot more room for people now."

"Thank you," Bella said not exactly warmly. Connor steered her over to his cabin, and then showed her a bunk.

"No, I don't want to take room from someone else. I brought a sleeping bag," she said, suddenly worried about all of the attention he was giving her. Not that it wasn't nice, but she had never particularly liked him and his brother. Right now, though, she wanted to hug him for helping her.

"Don't worry about it, we're not that crowded. Besides this is the only safe place to sleep right now."

"Why is that?" asked Bella nervously.

Well to be honest, I've set up a trick -that's really what I'm made up of- so that every other sleeping place her is going to get syrup dumped over them in the middle of the night."

Bella stared at him, hoping that he was joking. She would really hate it if someone did that to her. "Are you serious," she asked.

"Of course I'm not. We don't have any syrup. But mind you, a lot of people play tricks like that pretty often. Particularly on the newcomers. Except for those Big Three guys. But Percy isn't that ferocious, so we go after him still."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bella said. She smiled at him and then continued. "I'm really tired. You ought to get back to the campfire."

He nodded at her, and walked out, grabbing some people's stuff as he went by.

Bella sighed. Alone in the dark now, she didn't want to think about everything. She only wanted to fall asleep before they all got back. She had a tough time falling asleep with other people talking all around the room. Once she did fall asleep, she was usually out cold.

"It's a good thing I'm not a daughter of Zeus," she said, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous that would be. "I've heard that it's always thundering in his cabin. But at least it would be nice to have an empty cabin." She wasn't afraid of saying the words out loud, because there was nobody there in the room with her.

Or so she had thought.

"Good. Good. You agree with me to some extent here. Help me take away the Olympians' thrones. Be my champion, and you will be rewarded and honored beyond your dreams. I know that is what you want. Come over to my side. I can make you strong. I can make you quick and smart."

Bella sat bolt upright in the bed. All around her was the sound of many people breathing. She peered around the room in alarm, to see all of the children of Hermes around her. All of them were asleep. She checked her watch. It was one in the morning.

_It was just a dream, _she told herself in relief. _You even slept right through everyone trooping in. Must have been a long dream! _

She remembered the events of the earlier day, and wanted to sob. Well if she were to cry then this would be the time to do it. In the morning no one would be able to tell. But she didn't cry. Instead she just exhaustedly laid her head back down and closed her eyes. _What a day._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

First Week

Cleo was trying really hard to beat Percy. He said that she had been born with a natural talent for sword play. She could even beat some of the more experienced campers, and she was proud of it.

So far, this was being a fabulous experience. Cleo was good at sword play, the other campers respected her, she was good at sword play, she got to spend time with Percy without it being awkward, and she was good at sword play. But most of all, she was really loving the fact that she was a daughter of Poseidon. I mean, what were the odds? He was her favorite god, and he just happened to be her father. But Cleo was really excited thinking about what powers she may have gotten. She wanted to know if she could breathe underwater, and control the water, and if she could talk to horses and sea creatures. She'd have to try soon, which was really going to be fun. But first she had wanted a sword lesson with Percy.

Oh, she'd forgotten to add this to her list of awesome stuff. She got Percy as a teacher. He'd said that pretty soon she might become the best swordsman in the camp, well, just right after him.

So this day was going great. It was Wednesday, and Bella, Chrystal, and she had arrived on Monday. Already Cleo was getting into the swing of things. But she really couldn't wait until Friday night, when they would all play capture the flag. It sounded so fun. It sounded really fun. Cleo was really into the whole adventure thing.

Percy struck expertly towards her knees, and she blocked and tried to hit his arm. He blocked with one hand and aimed towards her knees so quickly that Cleo didn't have time to parry his blow away. But he didn't cut her, he pulled back and grabbed Cleo's arm, and twisted it around. Ending with a sword at her throat.

"Wow! Percy! You're excellent!" she serenaded him as he released her. "Could you show me that move again?"

He laughed, "I wouldn't be attempting that now. It takes anyone years."

"Why don't we start those years now?"

"All right. But first I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go on," said Cleo.

"What do you think about Bella?"

Cleo sighed as Percy continued, "I know that you guys are friends. I was kind of concerned about her. She seems kind of depressed. I haven't really seen that happening with a demigod before."

"Why do you care?" Cleo asked.

"Well, she didn't eat this morning, and she seemed kind of lifeless at training."

"Really?" Cleo asked. "I-I didn't notice." She felt a twinge of guilt at how rough she had been on her friend that first day.

"Yes," Percy said. "I normally wouldn't care so much, but Annabeth was pretty worried and she pestered me until I was. I um noticed that you didn't care."

Cleo stood there, mute. She hadn't meant to hurt Bella. But she had been so excited and concentrating so hard on being an awesome hero that she hadn't really had time to care. Cleo was suddenly feeling terribly guilty. But she doubted that she would be able to help. She wouldn't even be able to work up an apology without getting embarrassed.

"You're right. I have been kind of rude. She must be feeling awful that her god parent won't claim her."

"Won't?" Percy said, looking annoyed. "You don't think that he or she ever will?"

"You mean that even if they haven't by now they still will?" Cleo asked.

Percy scowled. "They ought to keep their oath! She's the only underdetermined demigod in the whole camp. If everyone would just encourage her a little she might gain a bit of confidence."

"Perce you saw how bad she was that first morning."

"Cleo, a sword isn't the only weapon there is." He looked at her, holding her identical eyes in his.

"Well sure, but no demigod is that bad."

"She was, and she's a demigod. I think that we could fix her up with the right weapon if she wasn't too afraid to try them all in the fear that she'll be bad at them."

"So what's your point with all of this?" Cleo asked.

"Help her out a little. No, not even that much. Just please stop putting her down so much."

Cleo gave a military salute and said. "Yes sir."

Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Actually, I'm done with fighting for the day," Cleo said. "I want to take a swim."

Percy nodded, and Cleo took off. She wanted to get to the lake. She had some testing to do.

She trekked to the lake with no problem, and ended up overlooking it from a small hill.

She smiled and took a deep breathe. Then she leapt in with an enormous splash.

The water was wonderfully cool on the hot day, and it seemed to awaken something within her. She'd never felt like this before when she'd gone swimming. It was a wonderful feeling.

Cleo waited until she couldn't stand to hold her breath any longer, and then breathed the water in, expecting it to clog her throat. Instead she felt like she was breathing in air. She tested a few strokes, and then started swimming towards the bottom, finding it unnerving that she was breathing in water. But the water seemed like it wasn't soaking into her at all and soon she was feeling wonderful. She stopped swimming down and twisted around in a circle. Soon she started to feel giddy, and looked around her at the fish that were swimming around her instead of fleeing. She remembered how Percy had said that he could talk to sea creatures. Well now would be a good time to try.

Feeling unsure whether or not to say something out loud or not, she just waved. That apparently did the trick. The fish seemed to be welcoming her.

_Daughter of Poseidon, _they sang. _Daughter of Poseidon! _

Cleo grinned, surprised at the reverence they were expressing as they viewed her. Deciding to have some more fun, she stretched her hands out in front of her and began to swim like a mermaid. Eyes open wide and lungs breathing in deeply she again swam for the bottom. The fish followed her, again swirling around her like a whirlpool. She would never get enough of this! This was awesome!

Once she had touched the bottom of the lake Cleo began to search around for things that people might have lost in the water. She was amazed when she found nothing, and then remembered the river naiads in the books. They must bring everything back for people who had lost things deep in the water. Frolicking about like a dolphin Cleo swam for what was probably hours. But to her it seemed like minutes. After being on the bottom for a while she put her hands to her sides and shot to the surface.

She didn't want to get back out of the water. The warm wetness around her was so inviting. But she stuck her head out to see what the air felt like. The currents aided her journey to the top, and Cleo was wondering if that was her imagination or her powers. She didn't get to find out because the next thing she knew she heard someone calling her name. Well she was heading for the top anyway so she might as well see who it was.

Her head broke the surface of the water and she grimaced, at how dry it was. She looked around blearily, surprised to find that she wasn't wet. Chrystal and Bella were waiting by the side of the lake.

"She doesn't seem to be happy to see us Chrystal. Let's just go." That was Bella who was looking sour.

"No, the air was just cold after the water," Cleo corrected. She swam over to them, which didn't take long because she was near the shore. "So what are you guys doin' her?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," Chrystal said. "But you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am!" Cleo said, beaming at them. She could just imagine the look in her eyes. She felt amazing. "Do you wanna join me?"

Bella's eyes widened and she stepped back, wrinkling her nose.

Chrystal looked like she was giving the matter more thought. But eventually she shook her head saying, "No, I'll stay with Bella. You go on and keep having your fun." Luckily Chrystal didn't look angry, just a little disappointed.

Just to play a joke Cleo splashed the two of them as they stood up to walk away. Chrystal winced slightly, but grinned at Cleo. For a moment fear and fury shone on Bella's face, but the emotions slid away so quickly that Cleo was sure that she must have imagined it. Bella just looked ahead and left, looking glum.

_What's her problem? _Cleo thought. _Maybe she's just jealous that I've been claimed and seem to be having the time of my life with it. _Did she work that way? Never mind, it didn't matter anyway. Cleo put her arms on the shore and heaved herself up, disgusted at how dry the air felt. Then she put her arms out like a rocket, and with a flawless dive, submerged herself again. She swam for the bottom, which felt like the best place to be. Then she sat in the dirt, finding it funny that she wasn't floating back up.

After a conversation with the fish, Cleo was realizing that it was probably pretty late. She had probably missed a whole bunch. But it had been worth it. The daughter of Poseidon had just had the time of her life.

She swam to the top, taking her time this time, and found that the fading afternoon air was rather cold. But at least she wasn't wet.

She pulled herself out of the water again and immediately felt exhausted. But it made sense; all the swimming should have given her cramps long ago. But she wasn't really surprised that she hadn't felt tired in the water.

Brushing her still perfectly dry hair out of her face, Cleo headed back to the training area. She was considering getting a sword and practicing with some other camper, but then an inspiration struck her. She felt tingles spread along her skin. Then she walked over to the pegasus stable. Cleo was not particularly fond of heights, but she more than anything wanted to see if she could talk to horses. Then her rather small conscious said something about Zeus, the lord of the sky, not liking Poseidon's children in his domain. But hey! Percy did it all the time.

She was heading towards the stables when she realized that it must be time for dinner. Oh well, she could explore new wonders later.

What she got for dinner was very satisfying. Large slices of beef and mashed potatoes, and strawberries for a fruit.

As was the campers' tradition, she went over to the fire brazier and prepared to scrape in a strawberry and a strip of beef.

"Poseidon," she murmured. "Accept my offering."

She tossed the stuff in and then added. "And thanks for claiming me." For just a moment she thought that she caught the whiff of the sea. Then it was gone, and Cleo smiled and went back to the Poseidon table, where she ate with Percy.

She didn't get the chance to go and ride a pegasus. Instead the demigods went to the campfire, where they sang terribly off tune and laughed their heads off. Arguing and challenging. Cleo noticed that everyone was kind of looking sideways at Bella, although they didn't say anything. Bella just sat in a chair and looked at her lap, occasionally joining in on the singing. Cleo knew that Bella loved to sing, and Cleo matched her. For Bella to not be singing, she had to be pretty down.

The thought kept pricking her until finally she groaned inwardly, but stood up to go sit by Bella. She knew that she should be pitying her friend more than she was. But she was having too much of a good time to really think of her that much.

Bella didn't look up or respond when Cleo sat by her and said "Hi." The party continued as the campers celebrated. Bella got up before the party was finished, yawned, and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

"Bed? Already?" Cleo asked, surprised.

"Yea, it's better for me to be asleep already before they come in." Cleo could tell that Bella was trying to keep her voice steady and casual. But it was cracking under the edge. So Cleo didn't press her, and just said goodnight.

Then she heard a sigh over to her right, and looked to see Chrystal shaking her head. "I feel bad. She must feel terrible that even Hades claimed me when hers won't."

"You don't sound too fond of your dad," Cleo noted. Not that she could blame her. Cleo did _not_ like Hades.

"I didn't say that," Chrystal said, looking very offended. "It's just weird that he even claimed me before you." She raised her eyebrows challengingly.

Cleo scowled, she'd completely forgotten about that. "It was practically at the same time."

"Uh-hu." Chrystal said, grinning.

Cleo wasn't the type to just sulk away. She always stood up to people, almost anyone, god or mortal. "Poseidon is waaaay better than Hades."

"How would you know? You've never met either of them."

"So?" Cleo said indignantly. She was trying to think of a good comeback. But she was distracted by the campfire turning violet. That pretty much ended their conversation.

It must have been a pretty good day; there must have been a lot of campers excited, because the fire was getting huge. In fact, several demigods were starting to back up; surprised as flame ball sized sparks flew into the air.

Then it exploded.

Cleo screamed along with everyone else and leapt away, her heart pounding. The fire reached higher and higher, and then it turned black, spitting out fireballs.

Most campers turned and looked at Leo, who could control fire. But it obviously wasn't him. The guy's eyes were wide with fire and horror.

More fireballs zipped out, hitting campers. Screams filled the air.

The next thing that happened almost stopped Cleo's heart.

The bulk of the fire, which had been rapidly growing, now steadied out. Then it flung itself at Cleo, burning chairs and logs, engulfing everything in black flames. It crackled and popped, and as the sparks touched her skin, searing pain sent a jolt of terror through her.

Deep, impenetrable fear enclosed her, and welded her to the spot, and you know how fast fire is. It overtook her in a swift motion burning hotter and darker than any other fire. Just as she was about to be burned alive, Cleo saw Chrystal fling her hands out.

The fire sizzled and died, just like that, leaving its trail of destruction in its wake.

Cleo gasped, and inhaled so much smoke that she thought she would die. She gagged and gasped, nearly retching. Her heart pounded, and she slumped to her knees, overtaken by terror. Then her mind went blank with fear.

The next thing Cleo knew was the taste of ice cream in her mouth. It was almost frozen cold, because it was thick and creamy. The stuff helped her concentrate, making her chest burn.

She gasped and opened her eyes, trying to make sense of her surroundings. At first Cleo didn't know where she was, but it didn't take her long. She was in the infirmatory, with campers bending over her. They stepped back when she opened her eyes, and rumbled out words that didn't make sense to her. They handed her a drink which tasted like the best thing in the world. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was tangy and sweet, and gloriously cold. After drinking half the cup, the voices around her made sense.

"Are you all right?" Cleo didn't recognize the speaker. Some Apollo girl. She had brown hair and classy eyes. When she spoke, Cleo noticed that she had some of the straightest and whitest teeth ever seen.

Cleo moaned in answer to the question. Her body felt like she had been pummeled and punched by a god's fist. She was hot, but at the same time shivering.

"Yea, you'll be okay. Kinda stinks to have something like that happen in your first week. Don't worry, it shows that you definitely are one of us."

"I hurt," Cleo gasped.

"Oh, try some more nectar."

The tangy sweetness filled her mouth once more. But even though it helped to clear her head, she still felt weak and hot and cold.

"We can't risk anymore nectar," someone said.

A very familiar voice started to speak. "Get a cup of water."

Someone must have carried out Percy's order because the next thing Cleo knew, a cup was again pushed against her lips. She gulped it down thirstily. Then she started to tingle. The water gave her strength, making her body feel much better. It didn't taste like much next to the nectar, but this was no time to be picky.

"Can you sit up?" The Apollo girl asked, taking the empty glass from her.

Cleo nodded and sat up, trying to keep her eyes open. She was suddenly quite normally tired.

"What year is it," she asked, trying to make someone laugh.

Percy did a little, but then he said, "You've been asleep all night and day and night. It's morning. You've been out for a while."

"Tell me about it," Cleo said. "That was terrible. What happened?"

"The fire went crazy; maybe it just didn't like your voice." That was Leo, and Cleo laughed along with him.

"But seriously, it like went after you, then Chrystal just stopped it. But I promise it wasn't me."

"It wasn't me either," Cleo heard Chrystal's voice. "I just knew that I could stop it somehow, so I did. It worked. But I promise that I didn't make it do that."

"I believe you," Cleo said earnestly, feeling the coursing trust in her cousin surprise her.

"And I missed an entire day of training," Cleo asked, horrified.

"Yep, she's definitely better." That voice was Bella's. She was standing in a corner of the room, leaning against the wall. For a moment, she almost looked like her normal self, instead of the sad one. Had she been claimed?

"Nothing really happened while you were out though," Bella added. That was a clear enough message. She was still in the dark as to her parents were.

"That's too bad," Cleo said.

Bella's eyes flashed, and she looked at Cleo coolly. "Yea I guess it is." Her voice was cold. Then she left the room, bowing her head.

Cleo sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Discovery

Bella weaved among the trees, kicking a single rock over and over again. She wasn't sure what to make of Cleo's incident. On one hand, she was glad that she hadn't been there to see it and be accused. On the other hand, she would have liked to be part of the action, because something might have happened to her and she would be a hero.

And then her godly parent might have claimed her.

She wasn't really sure why this was her utmost desire. But she wanted to know who her parents were. All her life she had been an orphan, not knowing her family, parents, or even her own age. Now her best friends had their amazing Big Three parents and their awesome skills with weapons. It was so unfair.

_That's life as a demigod. I just wish that my problems were the same as everyone else's!_

Bella sighed, feeling terrible and sorry for herself. She decided to sit and think things over a bit.

Stopping her walk beside a large, thick Pine Tree, she put her feet on a very low branch and stepped up, using the close together limbs to lever herself. She twisted herself and pulled herself until she thought her bones would snap.

Bella didn't stop until the branches became too thin and precarious for her. She perched on the base of one, staring at the field below her. There was a cool wind blowing, which blew her hair back and ruffled her camp T-shirt. Bella mad a satisfied sound and closed her eyes as her hair was blown out of her face and eyes. She had always loved the wind, with its different temperatures and forces. It was perfect now.

Bella opened her eyes, and then blinked. Then she blinked again.

Near the end of her branch were two, thick hunting knives, buried deep in the wood. Her eyes widened as she stopped blinking. Then almost robotically, she reached out to them.

The branch swayed beneath her, nearly spilling her off. Bella crouched back against the trunk, realizing that she should be afraid. Her branch was nearly twenty feet off the ground. But her eyes drew back to the weapons opposite her, and determination swelled within. She _would _get those knives.

This time, instead of putting her whole body forward, she stretched forth her arm, trying to reach her goal. But they were too far along for her to reach with just her arms.

Bella ground her teeth together in frustration. There had to be a solution to this.

_Just do it carefully. That's the best you can hope for._

Gingerly, Bella reached her hand out again. She had about a foot between her and the nearest knife. She took a deep breathe, and then moved one knee forward. She began to work the other one forward, standing on her knees instead of her feet because of lack of space.

The branch swayed again, but Bella didn't flinch. She stretched, and her hand closed around the handle of the hunting knife. Now the only task was to pull it out.

Bella braced herself, and wrenched the weapon from deep within the branch. The branch jerked, and Bella slid back against the trunk again. She shoved her prize into the trunk. Then she crouched forward to get the second.

This time, she took three steps forward on her knees, and snagged the other knife. She grinned at her success, suddenly feeling happy, then the branch tipped beneath her, and she spilled to the ground.

The fall did not alarm her as much as she'd thought it would. But she still felt a rush of fear and exhilaration as she waited to break an arm. Instinctively, she tried to land on her feet.

She hit the ground almost flawlessly, skidding a bit on a rock. But other than that, her impact with the ground had not even fazed her. She looked up at the tree, amazed. The branch apparently hadn't been as high as she'd thought. She must have gotten a dizzy spell.

_Oh well, you got the two knives, now you just have to go up and get the other one._

Bella started the climb again, surprised at how much easier it was than last time. It took her very little time to wrench the knife from the bark, and soon she was on the ground with her two prizes.

Before she even started to wonder about how the knives had gotten there she examined them, starting with the hilt.

Both knives had a brown handle, with a comfortable hold that fit in her grip quite soundly. Farther up the blade started, clashing with the brown with its color of silver. They weren't like Annabeth's dagger, which would have made Bella clumsy. These were longer, but just as thick. They had to be almost a foot long. The blade leveled out into a sharp point, completely symmetrical which was different than a normal dagger with the two sides. Instead, it slanted up on both sides equally even. It also made the tip of it the most dangerous part. But the sides were still quite sharp. She imagined how much better this would be than a sword for the user. These were small and precise, able to be kept close to her body. A sword in comparison was long, big and clumsy.

The knives were also beautiful. They flashed in the sunlight, and looked like they would practically glow in the moonlight.

_So why were those there? _Surely no one would have stored their weapons in a tree. Or maybe they had been stashed there for safe keeping during Capture the Flag. Bella really hoped that wasn't the case. She wanted to use the knives. Although she wasn't really sure how she could fight with and win with these against a sword. But it would be a start right?

But surely someone would come looking for these. No one just put a knife in a tree to rust. Unless they hated the weapons, and wanted to get rid of them.

Either way, Bella was going to take them in and ask around to see if anyone recognized them, or wanted them.

Feeling suddenly a bit more confident, she decided to get back to the training stations. There was a bit more life to her walk as she departed from the large tree with her newfound treasures.

"No, I've never seen those anywhere. They don't look like anything the Hephaestus or Athena campers made. Those are huntresses' knives. Artemis and her followers usually use those. They look like they were made by Artemis herself," Annabeth said, examining the weapons that Bella had brought back. "Strange." She scrutinized Bella's face. "Are you sure you just found them in a tree?"

"Yes, I promise," Bella said, completely honest.

Annabeth must have seen it in her face, because she nodded to say that she believed Bella.

"So is it all right if I use them tomorrow in Capture the Flag?" Bella pressed.

"I can't see any reason why not. But are you sure you want to use them?"

"I'm no good with a sword," Bella said. "And you use a knife."

"Yes, but a very different kind of knife. But if you want them, you can have them."

"Thanks," Bella said, grinning for practically the first time since arriving at Camp Half-Blood.

"I didn't do anything," Annabeth said, returning the smile.

"Still," Bella said. Feeling almost radiant, she skipped out of the Athena cabin, where Annabeth had been reading from Daedalus' laptop.

Her confidence vanished the second she went by the sword training area, where Cleo was disarming a senior camper.

Instinctively Bella casually twisted her body and her hold on the knives so that if Cleo looked over, she wouldn't notice the new weapons. For some reason Bella didn't want to reveal her treasures. It would seem like she was challenging Cleo if she gloated with them, and that was not something that Bella was ready to do.

She didn't want any of the other campers to notice either, but Cleo was just a special case. Bella walked away from the training center, hoping that Cleo wouldn't notice her.

Her hopes were in vain. Cleo disarmed another opponent and turned around. And when she did she saw Bella trying to sneak away.

"Hey Bell! Where are you going off to?"

Bella practically wanted to spit, but she held her composure. "My name isn't Bell. It's Bella."

"Actually it's neither," Cleo said, grinning almost mockingly.

Bella gritted her teeth, and was thinking of something to say when Cleo noticed her new belongings.

"Whoa, what are those?" She made a grab to get a good look at the knives, of which Bella was holding in her left hand.

"They're knives Cleo, haven't you heard of them?"

Cleo's eyes flashed, and she said in a kind of tight voice, "Where did you get them?"

"They're my new weapons." She decided to be honest. "I'm gonna see what I can do with them."

"Oh," Cleo said, her voice not quite retaining its usual warmth. "Well then good luck to you."

"You too," Bella said falsely.

"Thanks."

"You sure recovered fast," Bella noted, still feeling unfriendly.

"That ambrosia and nectar was amazing. I feel like I have extra energy."

"Well hopefully that doesn't last till tomorrow," Bella said, widening her eyes and pretending to be scared.

"That would be pretty bad for you, wouldn't it?" Cleo asked, looking like she was holding back a smirk.

"Definitely," Bella said, false warmth brimming at the surface of her tone.

"Well see ya then." Cleo walked away, but Bella could feel her anger burning. Bella knew that she really shouldn't have egged her on like that. It might mean certain and probably brutal revenge during Capture the Flag tomorrow. But the moment had felt too great to pass up, and maybe, just maybe, she might be able to do something with her knives tomorrow. But the confidence was still sapped out of her, so it was with a heavy heart that Bella followed the lunch bell.

Sitting down with the Hermes cabin, Bella received a bowl of noodles, a glass of milk, and a plate of strawberries. Picking up her plate, Bella followed the line of campers to the fire brazier. She always hated this part of eating, when she had to offer something to a god. She never knew who to give it too. And she was too embarrassed to ask him or her, outright, to claim her.

Just as she was about to scrape her foot into the fire, she had a sudden realization. What if; she almost didn't dare think the thought; _What if. _What if her father or mother had put those knives there? The thought made Bella go rigid, and the embarrassment struck her like lightning. She _really _hoped that gods couldn't read her mind. The best that Bella could manage to do was dump some of her food in with a little more emotion than before.

She went back to her table and ate her food in complete silence, as usual. The Hermes kids jabbered endlessly and laughed crazily around her, and she wished that she was at the end of the table.

Well, at least she had company.

She was surprised when Mr. D stood up and made some announcements. She didn't listen to him drone and insult, but at least it was a change of pace.

As usual she ate slow, and was barely finished when the Hermes cabin kids started to leave. She went out and did a few activities with them, the majority of which included climbing up the rock wall with lava after you. But she didn't get a chance to use her knives that day or the next, and so, as usual, she was completely unprepared when Capture the Flag came the next day.

But good news. She and Cleo would be on the same team. The Hermes cabin had wanted the Percy and Cleo on their team, along with Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus against Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, and the rest of the cabins..

Bella was assigned to guard the flag along with some Aphrodite girls. It was a huge joke though because the flag was hidden so well that the other team couldn't hope to find it.

Well, it wasn't exactly hidden, just hard to get to. It was behind the nook of Zeus's fist. Nearly invisible and enclosed by rock.

While the Aphrodite girls, who were giggling and chatting about boys, sat on a large tree root, Bella perched up in another tree, watching the flag. She felt so useless as she listened to the sounds of her team mates and enemies screaming and shouting. I mean Bella wasn't exactly eager to battle like a demon, but sitting here was torture. Cleo was probably in the thickest action. Bella could see it now; the daughter of Poseidon surrounded by enemies, outnumbered ten to one. But wait, she fights! Oh Ouch! That must have hurt! I don't believe it; she's beaten them all single handedly! For the first time in demigod history, and blah blah blah blah blah.

Bella seethed, almost able to believe that was how it was happening. Cleo was so battle hungry, and cocky. Pretty soon she was going to get tired of just training.

Bella gritted her teeth, and just then she heard a sound below her. She peered silently through the thick screen of maple leaves, and had to catch her breath.

Clarisse, the daughter of Ares was heading straight towards the flag, and the Aphrodite girls were completely ignoring her. Bella swallowed, realizing that she couldn't just sit here.

Bella was still hesitating when a breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and clothes.

And then her instincts kicked into motion.

Bella peered down at her opponent again, but this time it wasn't for making a decision, she was devising her strategy. Then her body jerked into movement and she leaped out of the tree, intent only on defending her team.

She slammed into Clarisse with all her weight, and the extra force of gravity. Clarisse bellowed in surprise and whirled around, wielding her spear. But Bella clung to her back and, with a knife in each hand, dug the tip of the one in her right hand down the back of Clarisse's arm. Clarisse shouted again and flung Bella off. But the ground didn't do anything to Bella's body. She recovered amazingly quickly and swung her legs around, kicking Clarisse's feet out from under her.

Clarisse fell, and Bella sat on top of her. Clarisse jerked her body and Bella was flung clear, again not even phased by the impact with the forest floor. But Clarisse was ready, her eyes gleaming with amazement and hatred; she slammed her electrical spear down into Bella's arm. Bella gasped, but it wasn't the electric shock that hurt, it was the point of the spear.

"It didn't even shock you!" Clarisse snarled in amazement. Bella tried to counteract but Clarisse kicked her over onto her back and planted herself on her. Bella tried to struggle away, but Clarisse's weight was too much.

Clarisse had won the fight.

Just then Bella heard a battle cry, and saw Annabeth bolting to their side, wielding a red flag. She crossed the border and held it high, shouting in triumph. Clarisse spat on the ground in fury, and then got off Bella.

"Clarisse!" A male Ares kid ran towards them, and his yell was filled with rage. "Why didn't you get the flag"?

"I was going to," Clarisse said, looking furious and embarrassed. "But _she-_" Clarisse indicated Bella- "stopped me!"

"Stopped you? _Her?"_

"She only delayed me, but why didn't you stop Annabeth?"

Now it was the other Ares kid time to get embarrassed. "I thought you already had their flag."

"Not a good battle strategy," Annabeth said.

"Oh shut it Wise Girl!" Both Ares kids stormed off.

"You did great Bella!" Annabeth beamed.

"Thanks," Bella said, not sure how to react.

"And the blue team wins!" Chiron shouted. Bella smiled now, and wondered if she would be spending the night in the Hermes cabin again.

"What happened?" Cleo asked, padding through the creek with a grumpy expression on her face.

"Bella held off Clarisse, she did really well," Annabeth said coolly. Cleo scowled, and then planted a smile on her face.

"Great Bella, wanna have a contest?"

"All right then, daughter of Poseidon."

Cleo snorted, and pulled out her sword, a long gray weapon that wouldn't shine in the sunlight.

Bella readied her knives, which glinted like stars in the moonlight.

Cleo charged her, and swung the sword. Instinctively, Bella ducked and lurched to the side to cut Cleo's leg, which wasn't too smart. Cleo swung the sword and slit a deep cut on Bella's arm. Bella cried out, and then jerked back, ready to fight again.

The battle continued, but in the end, Cleo cleanly won. Furious and disappointed, Bella pretended to have good sportsmanship by shaking Cleo's hand.

After everyone dispersed, Bella went back to the Hermes cabin, so tired that she was ready to drop. How had she been able to fight Clarisse but not Cleo? Clarisse was daughter of the war god, and she could beat Cleo without a huge sweat. But Bella couldn't compete with Cleo. It was so frustrating. The spark of joy that had ignited Bella before had been splashed out by her former friend.

Even though she wanted to drop dead, Bella had a hard time falling asleep, and when she did, her dreams were clogged with nightmares.

Deep in a desert with skads of open sky, Bella started to run with a goal in mind, though she had no idea what she was looking for. Only her subconscious knew. She started to run faster, somehow not getting tired. Then she skidded to a stop, sending rocks flying.

"Yes, you have sought me out, because you know that the only way to your glory is through me, the eldest god ever. Turn away from the Olympians; they have done nothing for you. You do not care for them, and they do not care for you. Even your parent would gladly blast you to nothing."

Bella opened her mouth and said, "Who is my parent?"

The voice, which was becoming a swirling shadow in front of her, snorted. "Why does it matter? Perhaps when you join me I may tell you his name. But have no hope; he doesn't care one way or another. He would never reveal to anyone that you are his child."

"Am I completely useless," Bella choked, wondering why she was listening to him; wondering why she even lived.

"Yes, you are now. But I can change that, just as your father could, but he won't. You will be my champion."

"My father?" Bella said, intrigued.

"Don't bother," the voice snarled. "Come with me, make me whole again." A shadowy but quickly solidifying hand extended towards her, and Bella wanted to take it, her entire body shaking.

"You can have power, you can be strong, you can be greater than Percy Jackson, or Annabeth Chase, or even-" the voice paused, and Bella imagined it smiling- "Cleo." Its compelling voice drove her forward, and she lifted her hand, coming closer. He would give her what she wanted, and he might tell her who her parent was. Then, for some reason, she imagined what Cleo would say. Cleo would probably turn away from these temptations, because she was already strong and skilled. Cleo would be tempted by the promise of being queen of demigods or something. Then it hit her like a blow from Zeus's master bolt. The shadow was lying to her; bringing her forward with the things she wanted most.

Bella stopped in her tracks, and whispered weakly, "No."

"Yes," said the voice, a hint of impatience seeping into the tone. "Come with me."

He extended his hand even farther, and Bella wanted to take it, she wanted to be as powerful as the Big Three, as smart as Athena, as strong as Ares, as beautiful as Aphrodite, and as determined and as funny as Artemis and Apollo.

Bella felt like she was being pressed together, she wanted to be told what was right.

_What would my father do? _She couldn't believe that she had thought that. She had no idea who her parent was; Didn't she?

"Come," the voice said gently. It was everything she wanted, her whole life. "I will be your father; I will take care of you, and train you. You will be admired."

"No," Bella whispered again, trying not to break down. Then her voice gained strength. "No." Deep inside her, Bella knew that it was wrong. She didn't think the Olympians deserved to reign, but neither did this shadow, whatever it was. "No," her voice became as strong as Cleo's. "I want to wake up now. Send me back."

"Very well," said the voice. "You will join me eventually. I will be patient. I have plenty of time; your father will never claim you. Return to your ridiculous camp.

When Bella woke up, she didn't know if she had started crying before she woke up, or whether she was sobbing only now. She would never be admired. Bella clutched her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

In the morning, she didn't remember the dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Powers

When she had found the knives, Bella had hoped that her next week would be brighter. But it wasn't, if anything, it was darker. Sure the battle with Clarisse had gone okay, but directly afterward, Bella had totally failed with Cleo.

At the very least, Bella got to train a lot better; because she actually had weapons to use that she didn't drop. But she knew that she wasn't good enough with the hunting knives to use them as a main weapon. You're probably thinking 'Practice makes perfect!' But if you told that to a demigod, they would probably shove you off a cliff.

The week passed quickly though, and that was because Bella was dreading the next Capture the Flag. Most people would be expecting her to make a better show of herself, which was not something that Bella thought she could do. Plus, on top of not being able to fight, she kept waking up in the morning dead tired. The only solution that she could come up with was that she was having funny dreams. Yet she couldn't remember what had happened in them. Her mind was clouded and foggy, and she felt like she was pinned to the ground when she yearned to take flight. She was slow and sluggish, walking around in a daze. She couldn't concentrate on anything that was happening either. It was infuriating, frustrating, and unstoppable.

Now it was already Thursday morning, and Bella wasn't eating the waffles that had just been set out for her. She was feeling nauseous and miserable. She ended up dumping her entire meal into the fire. If she wasn't gonna eat it, then she might as well, although the thought of giving the gods a sacrifice made her want to stab someone. What did they deserve? The only people they cared about were those people who beat everyone and bragged and didn't care, just like them.

After giving away all of her food, Bella went over to the table and put her hands on her chin, wondering what she should do when everyone was finished. _Why don't I just go jump in the lake? I don't even think anyone would notice. _She looked around and all she could see was everyone chatting and laughing. There was Cleo talking amiably with Percy, and Chrystal-

Hang on; where _was _Chrystal? The daughter of Hades was nowhere to be seen, Bella glanced right and left, trying to pinpoint her.

"Looking for me?" Bella twisted around so sharply that she cricked her neck. She started rubbing it as she gazed at Chrystal, who had been right behind her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, trying not to sound too unfriendly.

Chrystal looked a bit offended though. "I was just going to ask how you were doing, but if you don't care then I'll just-"

"I'm feeling fine," Bella tried not to snap. Yeah right! She'd never said a more ridiculous and untruthful thing in her life!

"Hmm, you really seem to be happy," Chrystal grinned.

"What do you expect," Bella said sharply. "I feel awful."

"Why don't you get over it?"

"Get over what!"

"Stop sulking, it'll only make you more miserable. Lighten up."

"I'm _trying, _but I can't think straight with you jabbering at me."

"I tried," said Chrystal, sounding sad. She walked away and sat down at the Hades table next to Nico.

Bella sighed, she hadn't wanted to be so rude, but she was feeling impatient and angry. And even more furious because she felt like everyone was making fun of her, including the gods.

"Hey Bell!"

"A," Bella corrected, somehow even managing to smile at Annabeth.

"Bella," the daughter of Athena confirmed. "Would you come with me to my cabin for a minute? I see you've finished eating-" her gaze swept over the empty plate in front of Bella- "And so have I."

"Why?" Bella ventured.

"Because when you don't eat, you run out of energy and your body starts to digest itself and-"

"I mean why do you want me to come with you?" Bella interjected.

"Because we're friends. I want to talk to you."

_I guess I don't have anything better to do. _"I'll come." She followed Annabeth to the Athena cabin.

"Before everyone started getting claimed," Annabeth started, sitting down on her bunk, "We used to do this guessing game of who we thought our parent was."

"Did you?" asked Bella curtly.

"Yep, and why don't we do that with you, it's kind of fun."

"What have I got to lose?" Bella sighed. "Whatever you want."

"Good. It's kind of hard because there are a lot of gods, but who cares? Let's see. You can't be a child of the Big Three, because-"

"Because I stink," asked Bella.

"No," Annabeth said, somehow still managing to say patient. "Because they had that oath. I wasn't thinking that Athena was your mom, because she claims everyone."

"I doubt that Athena is my mom." Bella said, grimacing like it was impossible.

"Most likely not Aphrodite. Her kids are waaaay to stuck up."

"And I'm not pretty," Bella said glumly.

"Not in Aphrodite's way."

"Maybe Apollo, he's pretty funny. Or Demeter, do you-"

"I don't think that my Olympian parent is my mom," Bella interrupted.

"Why not?" asked Annabeth, sounding eager.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling." _That was weird, how did I know that? _For a moment she had a strange feeling. Like she could remember something. The feeling of a father putting his hand on her forehead, and looking at her with pride. Annabeth was looking at her very surprised, and Bella wondered what her face looked like. She also wished that she hadn't said anything, she again felt like she had no right to try and figure out who her parent was. If she ever did, her unknown parent would probably blast her to smithereens so that she couldn't tell anyone.

"Well then that's good," Annabeth managed to say. "That means we can narrow it down a little. How about Hephaestus or Dionysus?"

"I'm not good at building things, and I'm really hoping that Dionysus isn't my dad."

"I can't say I blame you, let's hope he didn't hear that."

"Let's hope," Bella said, smiling.

"So what do you like Bella?"

Bella mulled that over for a minute. "I don't know really. I like- the wind."

"Excellent, you could be a daughter of one of the wind gods."

"And I like snow."

"Maybe Kione is your mother."

"Great, my mom is the evil one."

"But you said that you don't think it's your mother," Annabeth said, looking stumped. "Anything else?"

"I like to sing. I love music."

"Maybe Apollo."

"I doubt it."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to claim you."

_That won't ever happen, _but instead Bella said "Yes, I guess. How about I go and train. I need some practice."

"I could help you," said Annabeth. Without waiting for an answer she ran over to her bunk and grabbed her celestial bronze dagger.

"Okay," said Bella hesitantly. She had only used training as an excuse to get away. But maybe training with Annabeth wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least she might give a few pointers.

Annabeth skidded back, and unsheathed her dagger. Then she instructed, "Go get your hunting knives."

"Okay," Bella said again. She ran out of the tent and into the Hermes cabin. Then she went in and retrieved the knives, which were bundled up in her sheets and hard to find so that no one would steal them. As usual, they did not fail to amaze her as she looked at them. So beautiful, the way that they shone silver even in the weakest light.

She ran briskly back into the Athena cabin, and followed Annabeth to the training center.

"All right. Attack me," Annabeth ordered.

Bella complied. She swung her right knife at Annabeth, who dodged to the side and took a slice at Bella's leg. It was probably the simplest trick ever, and it still fooled her. With a bleeding cut on one leg, Bella landed on the ground.

"You need to learn to avoid or block that move," Annabeth said, extending her hand and helping Bella to her feet. "It's simple. All right, let's try that again."

There was no use going into detail, Bella failed miserably time after time. She was already panting and sweating, while she hadn't even touched Annabeth. Not that it hadn't happened before, but she couldn't block at all. How had she lasted against Clarisse?

"Can we go outside and do this," Bella asked finally. Even though more people would be able to see the humiliating defeats, she needed some air. She needed to breathe.

"If you'd like," said Annabeth. The two trooped outside, where the wind was blowing. It was blowing just right to cool Bella down, blowing her hair and seeming to work its way right into her soul. It gave her energy, and she lined up against Annabeth again.

"Okay, you attack and I'm going to try that again."

Feeling foolish because she couldn't even block it when she knew it was coming, Bella swung. Again, Annabeth ducked to the side and leaned to slice at her leg.

And Bella suddenly knew exactly what to do. She dodged the blade by jerking her foot up and then slammed her foot down on Annabeth's arm. She reached down to wrestle the knife from her grasp when Annabeth kicked the back of Bella's knees. Bella collapsed, and then instinctively swung her legs around and hit Annabeth just as she was getting to her feet.

Blindly Bella scrambled to her feet and turned around to see Annabeth lunging at her with her dagger. _Remember, block and swing. _The voice sharpened her senses again, and with perfect precision Bella swung her right knife up to intercept it, and then swung with her left, which cut Annabeth in the arm. She cried out and stepped back, then lunged again at Bella. Bella side stepped, suddenly getting the feeling that Annabeth was going easy, and swung her right knife to Annabeth's back, ready to gently cut.

But the false easiness was clearly a ploy, because Annabeth spun around to block Bella's knife and then reached out with a kick to knock away Bella's left knife. Bella hadn't had that arm ready, so the knife went flying.

With both of them holding a single knife, they dodged and rolled and hacked at each other.

Bella looked around for her other knife, and saw it buried in the earth about fifteen feet away from where she was now. She dove around Annabeth, feeling all of her senses razor sharp. Feeling Annabeth hot on her trail she whirled around and the battle heated up again.

Finally one of them was disarmed. Annabeth swung her knife with all of her strength, and Bella raised hers. The blades met, and Bella's grip faltered and her knife clattered to the ground, where Annabeth picked it up. Bella dove for her other knife but Annabeth kicked her hand aside and picked it up.

Both girls stayed where they were, gasping and sweating. Bella raised her hands, indicating obvious surrender. Annabeth put all three knives into one hand and extended the other. Bella accepted the help and soon she was on her feet, her chest heaving along with Annabeth's. They stayed there for at least a minute, staring in the other's eyes.

"Well I'll be darned."

Both girls looked over to see about ten campers, who were all staring at Bella in amazement, including Cleo.

"That was… amazing Bella," said Annabeth, still breathing hard. "I- you almost beat me."

"I did have two knives," said Bella. "Plus, I knew which move you were going to do."

"At the very beginning," said Annabeth, exasperated. "Just say it Bella, you were awesome!"

Bella blushed, but again, she felt hope, then she paused. The recent fight rushed by her eyes again. "How did I do that?" Her mouth fell open, as did her eyes.

"However you did it, you certainly did," said Percy, who had been one of the campers to have seen the fight. "That was great, I never knew of anyone besides me who could beat Annabeth."

"Actually," said Annabeth, grinning and walking up to Percy. "This seaweed brain can't beat me either."

Percy laughed, and then they embraced, and kissed. Bella smiled, and she almost expected Chrystal to say, "Eeewww."

"We should do that again," said Annabeth. "I'll have you nice and ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow."

Bella grinned, but she couldn't help but see Cleo's face. The daughter of Poseidon was looking sour and vengeful and Bella knew why. Annabeth was expressing way more attention to her instead of Cleo, and Cleo couldn't stand ever being beaten by anyone in any way. At least, that was how Bella thought of it.

But this meant certain revenge in Capture the Flag the next day.

Nervously, Bella watched as the alliances were established. She still wasn't sure if she wanted Cleo on her team or not. She certainly didn't want to be working with the daughter of Poseidon, but at the same time if they were on a different team, than Cleo was sure to give her a beating.

_Don't be scared of her, that's what she wants. And it's way too cowardly. _Bella completely agreed with her conscious, as she often did with the voice that talked in her head.

It wasn't for her to say who the Hermes cabin teamed up with, and she didn't feel that she had the right to influence the decision. Conner and Travis would decide, and Bella had no idea what their choice would be.

Exhausted from all of her thinking, and desperate, Bella again didn't feel like eating her breakfast meal. She walked up to the fire brazier, and then had an idea. She paused before dumping it in. _Do I dare? _

Bella took a deep breath through her nose. She knew that this was ridiculous, it would probably only bring her more trouble. But once again she had the feeling of a god smiling down at her protectively.

She scraped the food in and thought desperately.

_I know that I probably shouldn't say this. But whoever you are. Father, Mother, please. Help me._

For the tiniest moment, Bella thought she smelled fresh air and an odd scent that she couldn't place. Then it was gone, just a false memory. She heard nothing and felt nothing. Feeling completely humiliated and stupid, Bella decided to go outside. She wanted to clear her head. She knew that it was against the rules to leave without her cabin mates, but neither Chiron nor Dionysus had been trying to stop her.

Until now.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Bella jumped. Right in front of her, blocking her path out the door was the god of wine. "Leaving," she mumbled, fighting the effort to look down.

"And did you know leaving was against the rules."

"I've been doing it for a while now," said Bella, wondering what he would do.

"Do it again and you'll end up as a grape vine for all eternity. Sit back down."

"Yes sir," Bella sighed.

Dionysus sneered and walked away. Furious, Bella sat down, hating the world. She was shaking with rage.

After what felt like hours, the rest of the cabins stood up and they went outside for free time.

_Good, now I can go. _Walking slowly, she headed for Zeus's fist. She wanted to climb it.

It didn't take her long; she started out with a slow trot, and then began to walk faster, until she was sprinting, desperate to get away. It was probably a mile from where she was now, and she'd never been able to run a third of that without stopping. But she had so much energy suddenly, with the wind screaming at her and filling her to the brim. She didn't slow from the fast sprint until she reached the fist. Even after the crazy dash, she couldn't keep still. She smirked up at Zeus's fist and leapt up onto the highest ridge. Quickly she scrambled up smoothly until she was at the top. Then she sat there and wondered what she should do next. The wind was blowing and blowing at her, and Bella wished that it would calm down.

It did, it changed to a gently breeze, which relaxed her.

_You should probably get back; they'll be expecting you at training. _As usual, the voice spoke in the back of her head.

So Bella went to train.

Grimly Bella followed the stream line, which was the border of the teams. The Hermes cabin had teamed up with Athena and Apollo against the rest. The _rest _included Poseidon and Hades, which meant Cleo and Chrystal. Bella was protecting the border, which was sometimes an action packed job. She was half honored and half terrified. Well no, make that three fourths terrified. She had no idea what to do if someone came running up on her area. Naturally it was a small area, with some other people patrolling the rest, but aside from that, she still had kind of a bigger duty.

_Focus, watch the trees. _Good thing that her subconscious was paying attention. Or whatever it was that told her things. Just her brain apparently. But she paid attention to it, and gripped her knives.

It was a good thing that she was ready, because just then she heard a twig snap.

Bella's eyes snapped around and she peered like a hawk at the surrounding trees across the creek.

"Well," said a deep gravelly voice. "This'll be easier than I thought." Then a bulky Ares male kid leapt across the water carrying a huge sword.

He swung it at Bella. She couldn't imagine the strength in his muscles. That sword had to be like, twenty pounds.

But she was light and quick. She dodged the blade and ducked down to swipe at his knees. He swung his sword down to block her attack and nearly knocked off her head. She jerked onto her back and kicked his legs. But he was way too heavy to knock over for her. He was big and strong, and he swung down to cut her arm and knock out one of her knives. She squirmed away and rolled, but he had the advantage while she was on the ground. He swung down again and instinctively she tried to block with her right knife.

The blades connected, and her arm burst with pain as she tried to hold his blunt strength off. While she held him she swung with her left knife and sliced lightly at the top of his leg.

The son of Ares howled and he backed off, holding his wound and it gave Bella a chance to scramble to her feet. Feeling like a hero she charged him and hacked and sliced and dodged and rolled. Then the next thing she knew she had his huge sword in her left hand and her right knife pointed at his throat. Both of the demigods were panting and sweating, staring into each other's eyes.

Then she heard applause, and twisted around to see the entire camp watching the battle. Naturally it happened often to see if the attacker would get the flag or not, but still Bella thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

Next second a loud laugh made all of the campers twist around.

"Why are you all standing around?" Cleo's voice was mocking and rude, she strode right through the crowd with her sword. They parted before her like she was a god.

"You all so mesmerized by that little battle?"

Bella widened her eyes with fury.

"Well if everyone is so impressed than I challenge you to a duel, Arabella."

"Do not call me Arabella!" Bella screamed, even as her stomach flip flopped.

"All right then, prove it."

Furious, Bella charged, blinded by anger. All of her senses were razor sharp as she battled.

It was a furious fight, one fueled by confidence and the other by rage. But yet again, Bella ended up with a sword at her throat, and Cleo's victory hung thick in the air. Bella was on the ground.

"Ya see people! That's a battle! And that's a victory!"

Bella started to tremble with fury on the ground. Then she exploded.

She leapt up to her feet and screamed," WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO-" but words could not suffice to her rage. "ARGH!" She threw both of her hands down at her sides and _crack!_

Two forks of lightning zapped down next to Bella on both sides, erupting the earth around her.

Cleo backed up, her eyes wide and scared. "Bella what-"

But there was no way anything could be heard over Bella's screams, and her words were becoming unintelligible.

"YOU _ALWAYS _HAVE TO WIN DON'T YOU! _ALWAYS!"_ Bella thrust her hands forward at Cleo even though they were five feet away. A blinding light flashed out at the daughter of Poseidon. It hit her straight in the chest and she went flying. She slammed against a tree, and gasped, blinking her eyes open.

Cleo scrambled to her feet, and backed away from Bella, who was advancing with fury in every feature. Bella held out her hands and air blasted at Cleo, knocking her over.

"Bella!" Chiron shouted. "Stop it this minute."

Bella couldn't hear him; she was going to teach Cleo a lesson _once and for all! _Cleo was on the ground still, and Bella crashed lightning down right next to her. Again, the earth ended up in turmoil and crashed over Cleo. She gasped and stood up backing away again. Then she backed up right into the creek, and landing with a splash in the water. Immediately she jumped to her feet, looking suddenly just as angry.

"How _dare _you do that!" Cleo shouted. Bella, livid with rage, threw one of her knives at the daughter of Poseidon.

Cleo sidestepped the knife, and watched as it hit the ground and buried itself in a soft spot in the creek.

Bella raised one hand and the knife swirled up, lifted by the wind. Then it started to move right into her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Cleo shouted, she raised her hands and water swirled up around her, flying out of the creek and pulling the knife back.

For a moment the two wrestled, Bella pulling with the wind and Cleo holding with the water somehow. The knife went one way and then the next; then a thunderous crack echoed over the campers. A bolt of lightning touched the knife and everyone but Bella were thrown over right onto their backs.

Again, water swirled up and Cleo was about to hurl it at Bella when she stopped, gasping up in amazement at something hovering above Bella's head.

"Both of you STOP!" Chiron shouted. Then he knelt down, and the rest of the campers followed suit.

"You too Cleo," barked Annabeth. Reluctantly, Cleo crouched down and again stared up at the symbol hovering above Bella. A white, bright lightning bolt with an eagle hovering behind it burned against the night. Then Chiron began the tradition.

"Creator of eagles, lord of the sky, god of lightning, and king of the gods. Hail Arabella Smith; daughter of Zeus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New Life

Bella brought the last of her stuff over to Cabin One. Her sleeping bag was bunched up under one arm and her suitcase in the other. She was still feeling numb, but her anger was ebbing. She couldn't say that she felt sorry for beating Cleo up. It had felt just too good.

_Well I probably won't have to worry about her now. We're on the same page. I'm a daughter of Zeus._

The thought kept bringing tingles up her arms. Her father. _Her… father. _She still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Her father just couldn't be king of the gods. She was horrible at everything, she could barely get anything straight it felt like, and yet he had claimed her. Zeus- _Zeus. _Had claimed her. She had no idea what she should be -or was- feeling like. Should she be feeling elated or embarrassed? She was feeling some kind of mixture of them. What was he thinking of her?

Bella dropped the rest of her stuff outside of Zeus's cabin. She was scared to go in. _ I am such a coward. _Bella thought, annoyed with herself. Building herself up with determination she picked up her pillow and provisions and proceeded to go inside.

She forgot to expect the high statue of Zeus, staring down at her. Bella felt herself blushing as she walked past, wondering if he was watching her.

_Of course he's watching me, he just claimed me. Duh he'll be watching. _

She didn't look at the statue of the king of the gods. She was very self-conscious as she crossed the room to the little alcove that Thalia and Jason had slept in. It seemed like a good place to sleep, because she didn't want her father looking at her all night. It just made her feel weird.

It only took her four trips of going back and forth underneath Zeus's gaze, and the entire time she wanted to shrink into the floor. It wasn't that she didn't like her father, in fact Zeus had always been her favorite god, but finding out that he was her _father. _That felt, weird. Really weird.

But Bella felt like she should thank him, for claiming her. He had answered her plea, and she knew that he had to think something of her. She remembered it again now, the god smiling down at her and putting his hand on her forehead, giving her his blessing.

_But I can't do anything. Why would the king of the gods claim her? And he might be embarrassed if I thank him. _

Exhausted by her thoughts, she proceeded to the bunk over past the statue and fireplace, where, she noticed, there was a fire burning. She lay down in her bed and looked around her, wondering how she would sleep.

_Well at least I'm alone. _But in the books Jason had said that it thundered all the time. Bella heard no thunder, and to her surprise she found herself growing drowsy. Sleep came quickly.

The next thing she saw was a barren desert before her, with open sky all around her.

"Ah, so the little hero returns," said a nasty voice. Bella whipped her head around and saw a swirling shadow around her. Its form looked depleted, unlike the nearly solid body that she had seen every night until now.

But she was feeling bold; she had lighting powers for heaven sakes. She could do anything. "I was claimed," she said defiantly.

The voice laughed, and Bella immediately felt ridiculous. "Oh, yes, you were claimed by that baby sky god. Call him a king? He has no idea what being a ruler means."

"Zeus?" asked Bella incredulously. "He doesn't know how to rule?"

"Soft hearted fool," the shadow snorted. "When I ruled, I kept things in order."

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed. "Have you no idea? I am the most powerful god, everyone cowers before me."

"Most powerful?" asked Bella, suddenly feeling defensive. "Zeus is the most powerful. You don't seem so strong, you can't even touch me." Anger swirled around her immediately. Whatever this shadow was, it was furious that Zeus had claimed her. So now it was trying a different tactic, which was clear enough not to trust it.

"How little you know, young half-blood. The Olympians are weak; you'll want to be on my side. Anyone who is not will be killed and hunted to extinction. You want to be on the winning side."

"I'm not Cleo," Bella snapped. "I don't have to win, and if Zeus isn't powerful, why are you trying to recruit me?"

There was a long pause.

"I didn't say that Zeus wasn't powerful, I only said that I was more powerful. You, as his offspring, would be an enormous advantage to me. I can only imagine when the gods face me seeing you, Cleo, and Chrystal on my side."

"What?" shouted Bella. "I will not." She thought silently to herself, _Zeus has to think I'm worth something if he claimed me. He's king of the gods, and he claimed a dumb, incapable girl like me. I can't imagine what the other gods are thinking of him._

"Yes, one day I shall have all three of you on my side. With your combined powers, you will be unstoppable. You have no idea how powerful you are. That little display at the creek was just the beginning. Join me."

_Powerful, strong, and with her friends, this is the chance of a lifetime. _But it only took her remembering the lightning bolt crossed with an eagle hovering over her head to resist.

"I will not."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that your father only claimed you so that you wouldn't succumb to me?"

Bella faltered, horrified at the thought that that could be the case. The idea poisoned her resistance. As it did, the shadow became thicker, more solid.

"Whenever I think you're right, you get more powerful."

"Indeed. With three demigods of the Big Three, I shall assume my true form."

"Cleo and Chrystal never will, and I won't either."

"You're just lucky that I can't touch you when I only come in your dreams," the voice ranted.

Bella stopped talking, she was shivering. Finally, she could remember all of her dreams the last week or two. This was horrible. But then, to her right, emerged a familiar figure, one that Bella could recognize blindfolded.

"Cleo!"

Cleo was having trouble sleeping. She kept trying to fall asleep, but the more desperate she was to rest, the more it evaded her. It wasn't like anything was different in Cabin Three, the trickling water in the pool, and Percy's snoring were all things that she was used to. But she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened by the creek that night.

Bella had nearly killed her! How was that possible? How was it possible that Bella was a daughter of _Zeus? _Cleo shook her head in amazement. She wasn't used to being beaten. Having a more powerful demigod around was, annoying. But still, Cleo wouldn't have switched places with her cousin. Who wanted Zeus for a father?

Comforted by the fact that she was still on the upper hand, sleep came quickly. And so did dreams.

A medium heighted man stood in a watery blue room looking at a shadow swirling in front of him with concern. Cleo didn't really recognize him; he had Bermuda shorts on and a seashell patterned shirt. His head was covered with short black hair, and his eyes, which were just visible to Cleo, were sea green. Her stomach flip-flopped.

"Dad?"

"Hello Cleo," Poseidon didn't look up. His expression changed from anxiety to dismay as the shadow swirled again. Then he straightened up. "Sorry about that."

"What were you doing?" Cleo asked, intrigued.

"Worrying. It has not been long since my palace under the sea was destroyed during the Titan war. I have been paranoid ever since."

Cleo had no idea what to say, should she just stand there, or should she say something like 'that's too bad.'

Luckily, Poseidon continued, much to her relief. She wasn't used to feeling nervous. "But I didn't bring you here to see me fret. I came to warn you."

"Warn me?" Cleo asked, surprised.

Poseidon nodded. "Normally, I don't appear in my children's dreams. But this was a desperate case. The greatest danger might come when you are asleep. This very night perhaps."

"Is something going to attack the camp at night?"

"No," said her father. "The greatest threat will be in your dreams."

Cleo raised her eyebrows. "How can dreams hurt me?"

"Not hurt you," Poseidon corrected. "Something is coming, a great power that could bring about the downfall of Olympus. But it is missing three vital pieces of the puzzle to its resurrection."

"What are those pieces?"

"One of them is you."

"Me?" Cleo's stomach whirled, and she felt like she had eaten butterflies.

"Yes, and you must be prepared."

"I can fight," said Cleo automatically. Then she felt stupid.

Poseidon smiled. "Fighting is definitely not your weak spot, so that is why the threat will play with your mind instead. It has already begun to with Bella."

"Bella?" asked Cleo in amazement. "It-it's trying to get her."

"Recruit her. She very nearly joined it, and I'm sure that only Lord Zeus claiming her stopped her from siding with it tonight."

"Is that the only reason why Zeus claimed her?" asked Cleo. She felt a rush of pity for her friend, and then wondered if she should be feeling superior. After all, she didn't know why Poseidon claimed her either.

"I cannot read my brother's mind. He doesn't often tell me his reasons."

"I don't think that Zeus tells anyone _anything._" said Cleo, grimacing.

"It is frustrating isn't it? But we're getting off subject. The point is that it went after Bella, probably because she was a weak spot at the time. You would be valuable to it. It will soon try to persuade you."

"I'll be ready."

"It knows your weak spots," Poseidon warned. "Your fatal flaw."

"What is my fatal flaw?" It would be handy to know.

"I'm no Athena," said Poseidon. "But I have been watching, and I do catch a thing or two. Watch out for your pride, Cleo. That could ruin you."

"Pride!" Cleo asked indignantly.

Her father smiled again. "You are truly my daughter."

"Thank you."

"I have to go now, but be careful."

"Wait! You still haven't told me what the threat is."

"Let's pray that I am wrong. If I am correct, than the prophecy of a thousand years ago is coming to pass."

"What prophecy?" There was a long silence.

"I suppose that you deserve to know. Though Lord Zeus won't be pleased." Poseidon walked over out of the room and returned, moments later, with a long piece of paper in his hand.

"It is about three demigods with a great destiny. Read it when you wake up."

"If Bella and I are two of them, who is the other?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Cleo."

"Is it Chrystal?"

"It is. I'm afraid I must leave you now. Great job with your training."

"Thanks Dad."

"Good luck."

Poseidon and the room around her disappeared, leaving pure blackness thick around her.

"What a lovely meeting. Father like daughter."

"Who's there," she looked around at the pure blackness, terrified. She was afraid of the dark.

Then the scene brightened up again, although her surroundings were as different as you could get. All around her stretched rocky desert, with the biggest sky Cleo had ever seen stretching in from all sides.

A swirling shadow swirled ahead of her, darker than Hades. But in front of it was Bella, who was staring in amazement at Cleo.

"What are you doing here?" The daughter of Zeus snapped at her furiously.

"I don't know this place," said Cleo, ignoring the unfriendliness.

"Leave!"

Cleo scratched her head. "How do I do that?"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked away from her; she was staring at the shadow angrily.

"I don't want her to hear, make her leave."

"Oh no, I haven't had company in a while."

"You've brought me to this stupid place every night!" Bella shouted. "I'm sick of this."

The voice laughed, and then the shadow turned to Cleo. "So how is our new guest?"

"_Our _new guest?" Bella spat. "I don't want anything to do with you! Or her!"

Cleo looked at Bella in surprise, she was usually so docile. Why was she suddenly being all tough?

"Well daughter of Poseidon, did you get an idea that you're not all that powerful compared to Miss Bella."

"I was caught off guard," said Cleo defensively. "I didn't expect her to have lightning powers."

"By the looks of things, no one did." The shadow chuckled, and Bella flushed, looking furious.

"Would you like another round Cleo? Last time I neglected to zap you into oblivion. You'll have plenty of warning this time." Bella smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? How would you like to drown? I'm plenty prepared."

"Sadly, lightning is three billion times faster than water, Saltwater breath."

Cleo's eyes flashed. "Then you won't be capable of using it, Airhead."

"Say that again," said Bella, taking a step closer. Her blue eyes, always filled with white specks, were starting to flare, and Cleo could see her hands sparking.

But Cleo refused to be intimidated, so she shouted "Airhead" again, even though there was no water around here and she didn't have a weapon. But still-

Hang on. She _did _have a weapon. Her titanium sword was in her hand, its wicked blade pointed towards the floor. Bella had her hunting knives, and an extra boost of lightning.

The shadow, which was taking the shape of a black human form, was smiling.

_No Cleo, remember what I told you. This is what it wants. _Poseidon's voice echoed in her head.

"She's asking for it!" shouted Cleo, and then remembered that she had an audience. Bella looked at her strangely, the rage almost gone from her face.

_I bet high and mighty Zeus isn't talking in her head, _thought Cleo. _Poseidon is sooooo better._

"I'm really getting sick of you pushing me around Cleo," said Bella. "We'll just see if Zeus or Poseidon is better."

The black man in front of them swirled, turning more human like, its black skin paling.

_ Cleo, _don't! _Your fighting feeds it. Calm down!_

But Cleo didn't listen, she wanted to tell her dad that he fought with Zeus often enough. Bella and she had obviously inherited their fathers' tempers.

Bella rushed at Cleo stealthily, confidence emanating from her like wind. Their blades met, and as they did the man watching them started to move, laughing.

_**"NO!" **_

The volcanic voice erupted louder than the loudest thunder. A figure in white hot light crashed down with enormous power. Unfortunately it crashed down right in between the two girls. Cleo went flying, and she vaguely saw Bella spinning away too. The world went around and around and around and then-

Cleo sat up in bed, gasping and sweating. She was shaking and moaning, horrified. What had happened? In front of her she saw only darkness, and remembered that it was still night. Percy was right in front of her, looking at her in amazement.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy. Was she okay? What kind of a question was that? Of course she wasn't okay.

"I'm fine," said Cleo softly. "I just had one heck of a dream."

"Cleo." A weak voice came out of the darkness, and both children of Poseidon looked around to see Bella, white as a ghost and quivering horribly, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Bella?" asked Percy.

Bella didn't say anything; she went and sat down on Cleo's bed. "Did you just have a really scary dream with a big white light and-"

"I did." Cleo's anger was forgotten. "Bella I'm sorry."

Bella nodded and she reached over and hugged Cleo. "The shadow has been asking me to join him every night. Why did you come?"

"I-I don't know, I was having a dream about Poseidon, and he-" Cleo looked at Percy, and then let it out in a rush. "He told me to beware, because a shadow was going to try and recruit me. He said that a prophecy was about to be fulfilled. About me, you, and Chrystal."

"What?" Percy asked. "Will you explain?"

"It's just as I said. That thing has been trying to recruit me ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood. Then when it was talking to me tonight, Cleo showed up." Bella winced.

"Poseidon gave me a prophecy, and he said that I was going to, well he didn't say anything specifically, but now I know that he meant that I was going to your dream. And it was a bad dream."

"What happened?" Percy looked nervous, and it was clear that he knew that something bad was coming.

"Well I got there and Bella was talking to this, shadow kind of thing-"

"I was telling it to shut up," put in Bella promptly.

"Yeah and uh we started to fight because of what happened at the creek tonight, and as we did the shadow got more solid and human like. It started to walk towards us and then-" Cleo looked at Bella, wondering how to say this. "This huge voice and light crashed down and -I woke up."

Percy was staring at her in amazement, his brow furrowing. "Do you know what it means?" asked Bella.

"Well I guess it means what Dad said. He gave you a prophecy?"

"Yeah, um," Cleo realized that she didn't know where the prophecy was. Hadn't Poseidon said that it would be with her when she woke up? She looked all around her, and realized that it was clenched in her left hand. "I've got it right here."

"He gave it to you," Percy sounded almost offended. "He waited almost four years to give it to me. How come you're so special?"

"Can't we talk about that after we've read the prophecy?" Bella looked annoyed, and it was hard for Cleo to remember that small girl who couldn't handle a sword.

"All right then," Cleo unrolled the scroll, excitement making her nauseous. She was about to peek at the jet black words when the paper suddenly burst into flames in her hands.

With a cry of alarm she dropped it, and within two seconds the paper was disintegrated, although nothing else on the floor where it fell was burned.

"Wh-what happened?" Cleo stammered. She ran to the frail ashes that were all that was left of Poseidon's prophecy.

Percy coughed, and Cleo turned around to see him wreathed in the smoke from the fire. She looked at Bella, who was sitting right next to him in completely clean air, which didn't make sense. When she started getting smoke in her face, and Bella still remained clean, Cleo made the connection. Normally she wouldn't have made such an accusation, but she knew it with such utterance and surety that she didn't hesitate to say it aloud.

"It was Zeus." Bella and Percy looked at her, confused. "Zeus burned it up."

"What are you talking about?" Bella snapped, glaring at Cleo.

"I'm talking about how our prophecy just burnt up into nothing. It was Zeus. Zeus did it."

"How would you know that?" Bella was looking more annoyed now, and Cleo felt bad for a moment; accusing her father after he just claimed her. But the pity lasted only a moment.

"I just know." Another epiphany struck her. "And it was Zeus in the dream too."

"What!" Bella still didn't look too angry, just exasperated. "Zeus was not the shadow, Cleo I think you need your watery head checked."

"No. Zeus was that huge voice and that big white light that woke us up."

"Well then that's a good thing isn't it? We were fighting and we were helping the shadow come back to life. He stopped us."

"It's not good if he burnt up the prophecy."

"Cleo, I have no reason to believe that Zeus did that," said Percy. Cleo snapped her head around to look at him, amazed.  
>"Yea you do! You're not supposed to like him."<p>

"Um Cleo," said Percy, looking nervous. "We don't talk about the lord of the sky like that."

Cleo stared at him, astonishment clear in her gaze. Then she got control of herself.

"If Zeus did burn up the prophecy, then he had a reason," stated Bella.  
>"A reason! We didn't get to read it!"<p>

"I guess that happens sometimes in life." Bella's expression was mockingly calm. "Maybe he thought we weren't ready."

"Well who is he to decide whether we're ready or not!"

"Cleo, watch what you say." Percy was looking anxious again. Cleo rolled her eyes. Why was everyone scared of Zeus? He was just a god like Poseidon or Demeter. No one was afraid of insulting them.

"I don't believe this," said Cleo.

"Why don't we just go back to bed," yawned Percy. Cleo glared at him, but she could see that the other two didn't really believe her.

"This is a problem, guys. We need to fix it!" Cleo was having a tough time restraining herself.

"Well then let's go talk to Annabeth," Percy said.

"Percy, seriously? Why are you wimpin out?"

"Wimpin out?" Percy's eyes widened, and then he relaxed. "I guess that's what happens when you get old." Cleo moaned. "You're only like eighteen dude."

"What's with the dude?" Percy asked.

"You know I'm eighteen too," said Cleo.

"Well you didn't have a Titan and a giant war to fight," Percy yawned again. "It tires people out." He looked at Cleo's face and quickly said, "But I'll help; in the morning."

"He's right," said Bella. "We can't do anything right now."

"You too?" Cleo groaned.

"Hey I'm the original wimp aren't I?" Bella shouted, making Cleo jump. She stalked out of the cabin, and Cleo could actually picture steam coming out of her ears.

"Fine then," Cleo snapped. "I'll wait until morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Assignment

After the recent developments, Bella couldn't believe that things could ever get normal. But the unthinkable happened, and life returned to its usual. Well, if you can ever call being a half-blood normal. But things got so mellow that it scared her.

So after the terrifying night, Bella and Cleo had told Chrystal all they knew, and then Bella had tried to forget. She didn't want to be part of a prophecy exactly, well she wanted to be important, but she was scared, very scared. She wouldn't be able to hold off enemies or slay monsters. She wasn't that good.

_Zeus shouldn't have claimed me. It's just made everything worse. Now people expect things of me. _Now that she knew that the king of the gods was her father, Bella felt like she was letting him down every time she spoke. All she ever did was fail. Well she wasn't as bad as she used to be. But Bella felt that she could never amount to being a hero. She was too stupid.

Bella sighed, she wished that she weren't walking to breakfast with Cleo; she wished she didn't have a prophecy hanging over her head, which Percy and Annabeth had decided to keep secret. She wished that she didn't live at Camp Half-Blood. Although where else Bella could live was a mystery.

"So how ya doin?" Cleo's perky mood was making Bella want to kill. Why couldn't the dumb daughter of Poseidon just leave her alone?

"Fine," Bella said curtly. "Why would I be upset? Why I would ever be upset when I've got an idiot for a friend and a prophecy for a death sentence."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Cleo.

"I didn't wake up at all because I didn't go to sleep."

"Oh, so you're just grumpy." Chrystal, too, was acting like this was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Chrystal, somehow, made Bella smile. Just for a moment, and Bella quickly furrowed her eyebrows again.

"I saw that," Cleo jumped forward and started to walk backwards, staring intently at Bella's face. The gaze was too much for Bella and the corners of her mouth started to lift. "Oh, there's another one." Bella rolled her eyes way back in her head.

"Will you please just leave me be for a second. I'm tired."

"And gruuuummmpy," Chrystal was laughing.

"Only grumpy because I've got two bugs breathing down my neck that I can't get rid of."

"Aww, what's the matter with you Bella? You used to be so much fun."

"Was that _all _I was? Just a play toy?"

"No," said Cleo. "What's wrong?"

"I'm depressed."

"You sure are." Bella glared at Cleo.

"If you two have ever used your brains to keep silent, now would be a good time for the experience."

"Is the silence good for your meditation?" Cleo beamed at her.

Furious, Bella said nothing, just kept her eyes on the ground and going forward.

"What's wrong Bella? Isn't being claimed what you wanted?" Chrystal jumped back as Bella whirled around.

"I can't be a daughter of Zeus, okay! I can't be worthy of the king of the gods and I can't be a part of this prophecy! I can't do it! I'll ruin everything!" With that Bella dropped to her knees and put her hands to her face, covering her quickly filling eyes. She felt so humiliated. She shouldn't cry. Crying was for babies. She could feel the awkwardness in the air, and knew that her friends were at a loss for what to say. It had felt so good to let it out. She wanted to laugh and cry. She felt crazy, truly insane.

Then Bella managed to stand up, pleased that she had been able to get control of herself after only ten seconds. "I'm sorry. I had to do it."

"Oh Bella." Immediately Chrystal walked forward and gave her friend a big hug. "I know what you mean."

"No you don't. Your father is Hades. I'm not saying I'd want to trade, but I feel like I have to be a leader. I'm not good at deciding things, and I'm not good with confidence. I can't do anything."

"Yes you can," Cleo walked forward and hugged Bella too, then she let go to say, "You can do stuff."

"Name something," Bella croaked.  
>"You're good with people's feelings Bella," Chrystal said gently. "You wouldn't hurt someone on purpose unless you were -really angry."<p>

"Thanks." Bella felt a little better after speaking with her friends as they continued on their way. Yet still, the weight of her burden was hurting, and Bella knew that she needed to stop hurting herself.

But hey, she might as well enjoy the peace of the normality while it lasted.

The next two weeks were much brighter.

"Attention cabin leaders!" Chiron's commanding voice was all it took to make everyone in the room shut their mouths. Not that Bella had been talking. She didn't usually talk at camp meetings that were for the counselors only. Yes, Bella was a counselor because there was no one else in the Zeus cabin.

"We have a mission needed to be done!"

"You mean like a quest?" Clarisse leapt too her feet.

"No, I didn't mean to excite you." Raising his voice, Chiron shouted, "This is not a quest, just an assignment!"

Clarisse sat down, looking annoyed and disappointed. _Yea, she's probably getting tired of beating up all of the campers. She wants some real blood. _Bella would never forget how Clarisse had swung that spear at her knees when they were nothing but powerless mortals.

"We've discovered a demigod who's putting off a rather powerful aura."

"That's not a job for us to do," Buck pointed out.

"It is right now," said Chiron. "We were going to put Grover up to the assignment, but he's got a problem with the Council of the Cloven Elders."

"What sort of problem," Percy said nervously.

"Nothing alarming," Chiron soothed. "Just serious enough to keep him from going after the half-blood. So I decided to organize a few demigods to go after them. There are already several monsters waiting to snatch him up."

"We'll go." Annabeth jumped to her feet and pulled on Percy's hand.

"I don't know Annabeth," said Percy in a grave tone. "Somehow I keep remembering what happened the last time we went to fetch two demigods. Didn't we end up fighting for our lives against a manticore, needing the assistance of the Hunters, and losing you?" Annabeth smacked him on the head lightly, grinning.

"I think we'll be okay. Besides I don't plan on us going alone. I would like to bring Bella, Cleo, and Chrystal with us." Her words hung in the air for a few silent moments.

"What?" Bella choked. "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Cleo jumped to her feet at once beside her, brimming with excitement. "This will be awesome. Kind of like an adventure. I hope we run into some monsters."

"I'd like to go too," Chrystal smiled.

"Why don't you want to go, Bella?" Annabeth stared at her intently, and Bella realized that the daughter of Athena had been giving her this chance for a reason.

"I'll mess it all up. I won't be able to fight monsters and I'll get us all killed."

"No you won't," Percy consoled. "You'll be fine. It's a great chance."

"Yeah Bella," Cleo's eyes were begging along with her voice. "You've got to come with us."

"Since when?" Bella demanded.  
>"Since now. You can either come willingly or I'll drag you along."<p>

"It doesn't matter," Leo's voice broke through the argument. "None of you can go anyway."

"And why is that?" Cleo turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"Because I'm going," Leo said. "You guys'll just have to stay behind."

"I am not staying behind," Cleo said. "This should be awesome. Actually I hope we run into the manticore."

"He's dead," said Bella.

"Well there's more than one in the world," Cleo said. "We're going."

"This is a pretty big group, you'll attract a lot of powerful monsters," Chiron said. "But it would be a good experience. I say that the Big Three daughters should go."

"Not Leo," added Cleo.

"They'll need someone experienced with them. Do you know how much you've done compared to me?" Leo was still being playful, but for being Leo, he was pressing hard.

"I'm sure we won't need Mr. Fixit with us," Cleo mocked gently. But she was grinning.

"I'd like to see you put something together," Leo teased. "I can't see it happening."

"Well then if you're so smart why don't you come with us too?" The words were out of Cleo's mouth before she could stop them. But Bella was realizing, to her surprise, that the idea appealed to Cleo.

"All right then, we'll all go." Chrystal looked at Cleo in amazement, raising her eyebrows. Cleo's face started to go red. Why in the world had Cleo said that? She usually didn't want anyone stealing the glory.

"Well this is kind of a big group," Annabeth said. "But if we run into a dracon, we'll all be needed."

"Except me, because I won't be able to do anything." Bella put in.

"You're coming Bella, whether you like it or not," Annabeth said, sounding irritated. Bella sighed her consent. She didn't want to have Annabeth mad at her too.

"Good then," Chiron said. "Do you agree Mr. D?" He looked over at the god of wine, who was lounging against the Ping-Pong table with his feet up.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, capable team. Uh-huh, great." Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked at Percy, who was rolling his eyes. Then she had an uncomfortable thought. _Since Zeus is my father, I guess that he's my half-brother. _Bella shuddered away from the thought, and for a moment she looked forward to leaving.

"All right then let's go," Percy jumped up. _We're going now! _Bella couldn't help the thought. Couldn't they wait until tomorrow? But she grimly stood up with the rest of them, and then remembered she was missing something.

"I need to get my knives." She looked around and was relieved to see that Leo didn't have his tool belt with him, and Chrystal didn't have her sword and shield. Cleo had her stuff, not that Cleo would ever be caught dead without her weapons.

"Hurry up," called Percy behind them. _Don't count on it. _Bella thought bitterly. Even so, she ran to her cabin.

Bella quickly walked underneath the gaze of her father's statue, suddenly wishing she hadn't argued about going on the mission. What could he be thinking of her? Hopefully he wasn't thinking anything of her at all.

Bella reached the small alcove that was hidden from Zeus's gaze and pulled out the shining knives from under her bed. She looked at her reflection in them, and then decided that she should better pull up her hair. She got out some ponytail holders from her suitcase and began to braid her hair in a single braid across her right shoulder. Cleo had always hated having her hair in braids; she said it made her feel like she had worms coming out of her head. Plus, she also had to talk about how when you braided it over one shoulder it made her neck itch. But Bella liked it; she thought braids looked pretty in her gold hair. Braids just looked bad on Cleo. She always had her hair in a casual ponytail.

Quickly Bella ran out and bolted for the top of the hill, where she could see everyone assembling. Luckily, Chrystal still wasn't there, so Bella wasn't last to get there.

"For a moment, you looked like Zoe Nightshade," said Percy, sadness enclosing his face for a as she got to Half-Blood Hill.

"Um, thanks Percy," Bella was surprised, and the mention started an idea in her head. _Maybe I could become a huntress like Thalia. _

"I'm here people! I'm here!" Chrystal came huffing and puffing up the hill. They walked up the rest of the way. Annabeth was leading the way, her dagger unsheathed. She stopped beside Thalia's pine tree and put her hand on it, looking sad. Percy put his hand on hers, and she continued, wiping away tears.

"So are we walking?" Cleo asked.

"Yea, it's not too far, he was detected in a town close by."

Cleo nodded, and the three of them passed the pine tree along with the rest of the group.

Immediately six dracaenas charged out from nowhere, hissing wildly. One of them lunged at Annabeth, wielding a knife. The daughter of Athena engaged in combat instantly, and Percy ran over to help her only to be attacked by another from behind.

Bella looked around to see Leo fighting one with his hammers, which looked kind of funny. Cleo charged at one with her sword and started to fight like crazy. Another one of the monsters pounced at Chrystal, leaving only one more.

Feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach, Bella refastened her grip on her hunting knives and ran at the dracaena.

It snarled and reached out with long claws, attempting to rake its talons across her shoulder. Bella wanted to laugh suddenly. This was going to be easy!

She swung her right knife up and cut its arm. It squealed and backed up. Then it ran at her again, looking intently at her right side this time. Bella tried to protect that side instinctively. But the monster was clearly cleverer then she thought, because it aimed at her defenseless left. Lucky for Bella, she had two knives. So quickly she blocked it with her left knife and stabbed again at its stomach with her right.

The blade connected and the monster screamed and disintegrated into dust, still mumbling curses.

Bella looked around to see how the others were doing and gasped. There were more than just the six dracaenas. There were other ugly things attacking her friends. Percy and Annabeth were going wild, hacking and slashing away, protecting the other's back with perfect synchronization. Cleo and Leo were faring fine, smacking and slicing rhythmically. But Chrystal was pinned underneath a big bull looking thing that Bella didn't recognize. She doubted that even Percy could have taken that thing on alone.

Bella didn't hesitate. She ran and jumped, landing on the bull thing's back. It roared but before it could try and shake her off, she stabbed down with her right knife and saw it sink up to its hilt. She yanked it out and jumped off, stabbing another pig looking thing with her left knife. The bull thing disintegrated and Chrystal got up.

Bella looked around for anything else and to her surprise felt herself getting into a rhythm. Well at least she thought so until Percy screamed, "Bella! Behind you!"

She tried to whirl around but it was too late. Another burly looking dracaena leapt onto her back and pinned her down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy get engaged by another monster.

The monster holding her down laughed, savoring the moment. Then it slashed at her back. Bella felt the sharp claws rip up skin in her back and she shrieked. Writhing on the ground she trying to squirm free, but the monster's grip was tight. Too tight. She screamed again at the pain and then started to panic.

Bella frantically wondered how a stupid monster like this could best her when she could beat Cleo. How had she beaten Cleo? Lightning! Bella tried to imagine the electricity zapping down from the sky. Nothing happened. _Oh come on! Die you stupid monster! _Lightning! Come on –lightning!

_**Crack! **_The dracaena turned to ashes immediately. The daughter of Zeus shakily got to her feet to see the rest of the monsters being killed off by her friends.

"Are you all right?" Annabeth said, looking at her torn shirt and the skin underneath in concern. Bella wondered what her back looked like. Probably a mass of blood.

"I'm fine, as long as it wasn't poisonous. Uh, was anyone else wounded?"

"Yeah," Percy laughed. "Annabeth was, which is the most shocking news of the day. But it's not bad. She just got scratched up, like you. Here's some ambrosia."

Bella accepted the lumpy square and took a delicious bite. It tasted amazing, chocolaty and smooth. She felt her back tingle, and twisted around to look at it. The scratches were gone, and in their place was smooth pale skin. Her shirt was kind of embarrassing though, it was cut up all along the back.

"Here." Annabeth tossed her another blue top. "I always come prepared. You never know what might happen on a demigod assignment."

"That's for sure," said Leo, chewing on a piece of ambrosia and then handing a piece to Chrystal, who had a nasty gash on her arm. The cut on his forehead disappeared. "Just now was a clear example. They were on us the second we crossed the border."

"No kidding," snorted Percy, who was unscathed along with Cleo. "That was bad. In fact, that was abnormal. I know there are a lot of us and we'll have a huge odor, but it looked like it was planned."

Bella shrugged, she was about to pull off her torn shirt when she realized that there were two boys in their company. "It's all right Bella," Leo snickered. "We won't look." Bella rolled her eyes, wondering how anyone could stand him. She made sure that Percy and Leo were turned around and then changed shirts. She was pleased with the results; the light blue and white shirt was better than the red one she'd been wearing. It fit the profile of her braid. Not to mention that white and blue were her favorite colors. Light blue. She walked back to the group.

"Nice bra," Leo said. Bella glared at him furiously and he started laughing. "Kidding. I would never invade on the privacy of a woman."

"Lighten up, Airhead," said Cleo. "He was just joking."

"Get some brains Saltwater Breath, Hammerhead." The look that the two gave her was priceless, worth more than any retaliation later.

"Let's keep going," advised Percy hastily. Annabeth nodded. Bella and the rest started to walk across the grass again, headed for the city. She didn't intend on talking to Cleo for the rest of the day. Cleo would probably pick the opposite treatment and insult her all day.

_Oh well. _Bella had an easy time brushing it off. She was feeling very proud of herself. She'd defeated four or five monsters and only gotten scratched up a bit; okay a lot. But she'd done great in her first real battle. Bella was starting to realize that she liked battling monsters more than other people. She didn't feel sorry for hurting them then. Aside from the fact that she had to wipe monster gunk off her knives.

They kept trekking over the ground at a natural place, saving energy for probable battles. Bella couldn't help but feel that this was ridiculous. Why didn't they get a ride in a car from that one hundred eyes dude? It would take a lot longer to walk wouldn't it?

"That was pretty great you know," said Chrystal. "You saved me."

Bella shrugged. "You would have done the same thing for me." Chrystal nodded. "I would have."

"That's a relief," said Bella. She decided to walk with the daughter of Hades for a while. It was better than being with Cleo. After a while, Annabeth stopped walking in the lead and came over to chat with Bella. Percy followed.

"Have you noticed," Annabeth started. "That Cleo and Leo- Whoa that sounds weird. –Have you noticed that they seem to tolerate each other?"

"Believe me," said Percy. "I've noticed. Cleo isn't the person I would call Aphrodite. But she didn't even get mad when Leo said that he was coming on the quest instead. She invited him along! That had to bring the world to a stop for at least a second."

"I don't think that Cleo is really interested," stated Bella, desperately wanting to get on her "friend's" case. "Believe me, if he beats her in battle, she'll hate him for the rest of her life. Well, until she's the hero again."

"I beat her all the time," Percy said innocently. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, and he shoved her back, grunting, "I'm invulnerable you… you… mugger."

"Mugger!" Annabeth protested. "Since when am I a mugger you Styx bather?"

"I couldn't think of any other insult," Percy admitted sheepishly. Bella rolled her eyes. She could really see how Cleo and Percy were related. Okay, so they were really different. But both of them definantly had brains made of seaweed.

"Oh honestly Percy," Annabeth retorted with laughter in her voice. "Are you sure that you defeated Kronos?"

"Quite sure," Percy said. "Wait a minute! No I didn't! You did!"

"I did?" Annabeth's eyebrows shot up in amazement.

"Yea you said… uh, whatever you said and Luke stopped and killed himself."

"Oh yea," Annabeth said, putting on a thinking face. "So why wasn't I offered the chance to be a god! I'm the rightful hero of Olympus!"

"You two," Bella stated, smiling, "Are a strange couple."

"That's what happens when you save the Greek gods. They hate you. So they start messing with your mind."

"They hate you when you save them?"

"Yea, Zeus was so humiliated that he closed Olympus, remember?" Percy gave her a look.

Suddenly put on the defensive side Bella said, "I think I might have done the same. Being saved by a son of Poseidon. Yuck. Being saved by a daughter of Athena has a much better ring to it." She wrinkled her nose. Percy, rather than looking offended, looked nervous.

"Are you sure you want to say that? Like I said before, my dad is great but I don't think he takes insults very well."

"Well if Cleo is allowed to insult Zeus all the time, why can't I say something against Poseidon?"

"Well," Annabeth said. "She's kind of stupid and ignorant. I think he just lets her live because of that." Bella's mouth fell open, and Cleo walked up.

"Who's stupid and ignorant?" Her face had a mask of fake innocence. "Are you talkin' about Percy?"

"No we- Hey!" Percy said, catching on.

"No Saltwater Breath. We just happened to be accusing you," Bella said coolly to Cleo.

"Me! Stupid and Ignorant!" Cleo looked incredulous. Then her face calmed. "I guess you can call that true. So that's why Zeus doesn't kill me huh?"

"Sometimes I wish my dad would," Bella sighed. "I don't know why he makes me live with you." For a moment she thought she felt the ground vibrate under her, but no one else looked like they'd felt it.

"I feel so loved," Cleo muttered. "I hope that Zeus doesn't really keep me around just for that."

"Nah," Annabeth was trying not to smile. "Probably just the prophecy, that's why. I really do wonder what it said though. In fact, it's killing me."

"Yea well thanks to Zeus," Cleo shot a furious look at Bella. "We'll never get to read it."

"Will you quite that!" Bella snapped. "He didn't do it."

"We might find out. I had to go to Olympus the first time I finished my quest," Percy said.

"Yea well this isn't a quest Percy," said Chrystal. "Or can't you tell."

"Man, if you guys are the next saviors of Olympus, we're gonna have some pretty mean heroes." Percy looked from Cleo, to Bella, to Chrystal.

"And serious," agreed Leo, joining in.

"I'll try not to get all grumpy just because Zeus is out to get me," Cleo smirked.

"You won't have a chance," Annabeth grimaced. "After you're done fulfilling the prophecy, _then _he'll kill you."

"Now I'm feeling comforted. Is that Zeus's way of expressing thanks?" Cleo asked

"Nah, he offered me the chance of being a god," Percy said. "But I think that by saying no I've made myself his sworn enemy."

"He has a lot of them," Cleo sneered. The sky rumbled. Everyone looked up nervously, even Cleo.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Bella consoled. "Because I didn't do it."

"You are so evil," Leo gasped. "But personally, I'd rather not make an enemy of Zeus. I've seen what he can do. He split a mountain once."

"For Jason," Bella added. She looked at Cleo, who was shaking her head in exasperation.

"Can we please drop this discussion," Annabeth said. "I've made myself an enemy of the queen of Olympus. I don't need to have a problem with the king."

"No one does," Bella said. "Zeus is awesome."

"Poseidon is better," Cleo said.  
>"He is so not!" Bella retorted. "Zeus is god of lightning, lord of the sky, and king of the gods. How can Poseidon top that? I thought you always wanted to be the best, Cleo."<p>

Her taunt made Cleo's face distort into anger. She pressed her lips together hard, and then she seemed to get control of herself. "Your head has to be fuzzy with clouds."

"Rather that than water."

"Let's keep things friendly," Percy warned. Bella controlled her anger and said, "Right. Sorry Cleo."

"Oh it's fine, Bella. Sorry." Bella couldn't help but be surprised at Cleo's easy apology.

"So where are we exactly going?" Chrystal looked at Annabeth.

"Just into the city. He should be right in there."

"What's his name?" Bella looked quite curious.

"Connor."

"Like Connor Stole?" Cleo laughed.

"Nah," Leo snorted. "Not another one."

"No. It's another Connor." Annabeth flicked her hair out of her face.

"Any idea who his parent is?" Percy said.

"You know just as much about this as I do. We have no idea."

"Got it, Captain brainy."

"Good Seaweed Brain."

"Heads up!" Leo threw a hammer at dracaena that was leaping out of a tree straight at Percy. The hammer hit it squarely in the forehead, and it disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Wow," Percy said. "There are a lot of monsters after us."

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "We've got Bella, a daughter of Zeus, you and Cleo, children of Poseidon, and Chrystal, daughter of Hades. Do you think we're sending a weak signal to monsters here?"

"Oh, right." Percy looked sheepish. "We're gonna be battling the whole time."

"Joy," Bella murmured, although she hadn't minded the action. In fact, she'd liked the adrenaline. Killing monsters wasn't bad.

"Come on Bella, you were great. Why not just admit that you liked the battle?"

"Cleo," said Bella testily. "I'm not talking to you all right."

"Oh got it Grumpy."

"Please Cleo. I really don't want to talk right now," Bella was suddenly feeling nauseous. All of the pressure that had recently been hurting her was insistently returning. It had taken her forever to get that lightning bolt out. What kind of demigod was she? Why was she a daughter of Zeus? Bella wasn't sure if she was glad that he'd claimed her or not. Certainly she'd wanted to know who her parent was. But how could her father be Zeus? She couldn't believe it.

Anyway. _How _had Zeus like… had her? She was sixteen for crying out loud! There was no way he could have had her after the pact of the Big Three was broken. Had he broken the rules again? He would have had to have met her mom just a little bit after Thalia and Jason. That was pretty gross. But it also brought another question to her mind. Who was her mother?


End file.
